Not Another Granger
by Crys88
Summary: 10 years has past since the 2nd wizarding war in celebration of this Professor McGonagall has invited to teach this year wizards and witches that fought in the war. After having been in and out of the wizarding world for the last 10 years Hermione returns to teach transfiguration and head Griffindor house. With her 4 year old daughter in tow she swears this year will be different.
1. New jobs

AN: This is my first major attempt at writing and am trying purely because the 4 year old OC that I am introducing has been driving me crazy running around my imagination begging to be let out. Please review whether you like it or hate it and give me any tips you might have for me.

Chapter 1

"Albus Severus, Albus Severus, Albus Severus, Albus Severus, Lily Lily Luna, (clap clap), Lily Lily Luna (clap clap), James (jump) Sirius (jump jump)..." the song repeated and carried through the house. The little girl skipped around the living room, her golden brown curls bounced softly with every jump. Hermione rubbed her temples, "please Laykyn, baby, please calm down." She continued packing the last few items lying around the house. She had everything they would need for the next year. She thought. She mentally ran through the list again. Hermione reached her hand out and stopped the little girl mid-skip, "baby can you be a big helper and go get the box of stuffed animals we sorted last night from your room? The movers will be here any minute."

"Sure Momma," she shot her mother a brilliant smile and sprinted towards the stairs. She got distracted halfway across the room. "Momma, you know who has a weird name?" She didn't even wait for her mother to answer as her smile slipped to a smirk. "Uncle Harry! You know like Hairy. Was he a really hairy baby or something? If so why didn't they spell it correctly? You told me hair was H-A-I-R so you just add a Y and you get Hairy, but he always signs it H-A-R-R-Y."

Hermione chuckled to herself and shook her head slightly. "Boxes, animals. Now. We can contemplate the meaning of uncle Harry's name later." Laykyn had barely made it across the room when the fireplace burst with green flames. "Aunt Ginny!" the little girl squealed with delight as the redhead stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny was hit full force by the 4 year old as she stepped out of the fireplace. She scooped the little girl up and spun around the with her wrapped in a big hug. Laykyn giggled and squirmed out of her arms. Ginny planted a kiss on the top of the little girl's head as she set her down. "Guess what Aunt Ginny, I get to live at Hogwarts!" Laykyn's eyes sparkled as she told her aunt her news a triumphant smirk on her lips.

"I heard" Ginny glanced over at her best friend. "Professor McGonagall must really like you. She won't even let Uncle Harry back in the school, let alone our 3 rugrats."

Laykyn looked Ginny in the eyes a somber expression on her face, "I know why. It's all cause James… is too serious." a mischievous grin split across her face as she ended the sentence. Hermione just shook her head at her daughter's horrible pun. "Go get your stuff. We are leaving soon." Laykyn ran up the stairs giggling. Hermione gave Ginny a hug as they heard the bedroom door shut. Ginny let out a small laugh remembering the smirk that had lit her niece's face moments earlier. "Please don't encourage her," Hermione groaned, "you do realize that now as soon as she meets Professor McGonagall later the first thing she is gonna do is ask why Harry is not allowed in Hogwarts."

"Well I am sure McGonagall will have plenty of reasons to tell her," Ginny looked at the boxes stacked around the living room each neatly labeled. "Do you know where you will be staying yet?'

"Not exactly Professor McGonagall did say that I was head of Gryffindor house this year and that Laykyn and I would have private rooms but we would have to share a common room with one of the other heads of houses."

"I wish we could have stayed in the castle. We moved into the house in Hogsmeade that McGonagall assigned us last weekend. James loves it but Albus misses all the space we use to have living out by Mum. Harry and the kids do get to sit in the announcer's box while I referee the quidditch matches. The boys will love that."

"So I am teaching transfiguration, you have quidditch and flying, and Neville is teaching Herbology, any idea who else?"

"Lavender Brown will be taking the "noble art of divination"" Ginny said mimicking the misty voice of their former teacher. "And Luna is teaching care of magical creatures"

"I can't believe Harry turned down the defense against the dark arts post," Hermione pulled another frame off the mantelpiece. It showed Laykyn about 10 months old playing in the park with bubbles. The smile on the little girl's face was infectious. She remembered that day playing in the park with her daughter. She needed more days like that.

"You know," Ginny said pulling Hermione back to the present, "Ron has the day off today and I know he would be more than happy to help you 2 get moved in. You know get the big stuff out of the way and then you can sort the little stuff out together as it comes up."

Hermione didn't respond. She had a feeling that Ginny wasn't talking about just moving boxes. She laid the picture in the box and grabbed the next. This one showed Hermione in her wedding dress dancing in the arms of a young american navy pilot. The both looked blissfully happy. Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she laid it in the box, the woman in the picture had know idea that just two years from that day her whole life would be torn to pieces. "No Ginny. That's not going to happen. Ron and I would never have worked out. Please don't try setting us up. I had my chance. I found love...it's gone now. At least I got Laykyn."

"Hermione… your life isn't over," Ginny laid a hand on her shoulder. "You get a second chance…"

"Mommy! Let's go! I am all ready for Hogwarts." Laykyn came running down the stairs with a set of black robes and a stack of books in her arms. Ginny stifled a laugh. "She really is your daughter."

"Somehow," Hermione smiled, "I highly doubt Hogwarts is ready for you."

Draco Malfoy had led a quiet life after the war. He had been forced to live the first 3 years after the war as a muggle. He didn't have to spend anytime in Azkaban, thanks to Potter and his pals and for that he was truly thankful. After a few weeks it surprised him to discover that he didn't really mind the muggle life. In fact there were somethings he really enjoyed about the biggest thing being that in the muggle world Draco Malfoy was just another face in the crowd. The three years that he had had to live as a muggle had been peaceful. No one stared at him not in fear or in awe. No one hated him at sight simply because of his family and the stupid things he had done. No one accused him of hurting them or their family. No one blamed him for all the bad things in the world. He had been provided with an appartment for the first month and a few job interviews after that he had to figure out how to make everything work on his own. Using an electric stove for the first time was an adventure. He knew that he had messed up on his interviews. It was only his 2nd day in the muggle world. After half an hour of guess work he had the stove on and had thrown a frozen pizza in. He sat on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep. There was a pounding on his front door and he woke up to room full of smoke. His first instinct was to reach for his wand only to realize it wasn't there. The pounding wouldn't stop so he threw the door open. He was slightly taken aback when he saw a small older woman on the other side of the door. "Are you trying to burn the whole building down?" she asked with a smirk on her face. She forced her way past Draco and into the kitchen. she turned off the stove and grabbed the fire extinguisher. In matter of seconds she had everything under control and Draco just watched in amazement. "Now", she said looking at the young man, "when you put the pizza in did you take it out of the cardboard box?" He looked at her. She smiled taking his silence as a "no'. "Open up your windows so the room can air out and come on over next door. You are gonna eat with me tonight. I have a grandson about your age and he doesn't know the first thing bout cookin either." She gave Draco a soft smile. "Go on. If you ain't over in 10 minutes I will come back for you make sure you didn't pass out from the fumes or something." She bustled out of his apartment and straight across the hall into her own, "10 minutes"

Draco shook his head slightly in confusion at the old lady. He flipped the locks on his windows and cracked them open before changing into a fresh t-shirt and walking across the hall. He knocked. "Come on in, honey" the older woman called through the door. Draco walked into the apartment taking in all the photos on the walls. All kinds of pictures, kids playing in the snow, family dinners, birthday parties. The pictures didn't move. Draco smiled at one picture of a little boy probably 3 or 4 with cake all over his face and the biggest smile. "That's my grandson Mathew, the one that can't cook" the woman placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, "I am Ms. Esther, and you are?"

"Draco" he said turning around. "And thank you Ms. Esther for your hospitality."

"Of course hon, anytime." She began to move through the apartment towards the kitchen. "This way; the plates are in the first cabinet to the left of the sink and silverware is in that drawer." She pointed to one of the drawers as she passed. "Why don't you set the table." He watched the little woman bustle around the kitchen. She pulled out several pots and pans and bags and boxes of ingredients. He opened the cabinet and pulled out two plates and took them to the table, then he grabbed 2 sets of silverware. Ms. Esther made lemon pepper chicken for dinner. She told him stories all about how she had moved to Europe from America when she was in her twenty's. She had moved to study art and while in England met a young up-and-coming author. They had fallen in love, gotten married, had 3 kids and now 10 grandkids, her husband had passed away recently but she was doing ok. That was the beginning of a friendship that would help both Draco and Ms. Esther adjust to their new lives. Over the last 10 years Draco had also become good friends with her grandson, Matthew and briefly dated one of her granddaughters, Emily. Ms. Esther had been slightly upset that the relationship didn't work out but she still treated Draco as family. When Draco received the invitation to come back and teach at Hogwarts he had been very reluctant. His life was so different now. He worked in a men's clothing store and was attending a muggle university earning a science degree in biology. He had dinner with Ms. Esther at least once a week and she had managed to turn him into a decent chef. His free time was spent with Matt or some of his other friends, playing video games or rugby, working out or doing some light repairs and/or carpentry projects. He hadn't practiced magic in years he could barely remember the last time he had even picked up his wand. He received the occasional owl from his mother but that was all the contact he had with the magical world. He was sitting his living room with Matt drinking beer and playing the latest version of GTA trying to figure out how to broach the subject. "So I got an interesting letter the other day."

"Yeah what was that," Matt said never looking up.

"It was a letter from a former teacher. She said that the school board wanted me and a couple of my schoolmates to help teach some special class this year."

"Dude that could be fun. What class you gonna help with?"

Draco swallowed, "uh, kind like a self defense class."

"Dude since when did you learn how to fight?"

"In school," Draco lied.

Matt chuckled, "so when you gonna start."

"I don't know if I am."

"Why the heck not? I would love to go back and wreak more havoc on my alma mater"

"This is my life now. I left that part of me behind. This is my home now. I don't want to move and there is no one from that life that I want to see. I wasn't a good person before and no one would accept me there."

"Well I will bring Gramma to come visit, and we can still hang out on the weekends and text and stuff."

"Can't get cell service at the school and it would be really hard for you and Ms. Esther to visit me. I could come visit at Christmas and Easter but that would be about it."

"Gramma is not gonna like that. What about your job and university?"

"I would have to quit, for now at least."

"What is the upside to taking this job? Ha!" Matt rammed Draco's car off a bridge and the screen flashed "Game over. The Man wins." He looked at Draco "two outta three?"

Draco sat his controler on the floor. "I need to tell you the whole story but you aren't gonna believe me."

"Try me"

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am a wizard"

"Bull" Matt scoffed.

Draco rolled his eyes then he whispered "Accio wand." The wand zoomed from the drawer in his bedroom to his hand. He pointed it at his friend, "petrificus totalus." Matt's whole body went rigid and he fell over on the floor. Draco mutter the countercurse and Matt sat up gaping at his friend. "As I said my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am a wizard." Matt listened intently as Draco told him the entire story from his father and his first meeting of Harry Potter in madam Malkin's to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. All the ways he tormented Potter and his pals, his struggle to fix the vanishing cabinet, what happened with Snape and Dumbledore on the astronomy tower, all the things he had witnessed and done as a Death Eater. His aunt torturing Granger, and his mother lying to Voldemort giving Harry the chance to defeat him once and for all. About his trial and Granger and Potter standing up for him getting him a lesser sentence and how he hadn't returned to that world since. Matt swallowed hard trying to absorb everything his friend had said. Draco watched him nervously. "So you seriously got punched by a girl when you were like 13."

Draco's express changed to disbelief, "that's what you got out of all that."

Matt laughed,"I could have told you how big a jerk you were and that you were on the wrong side and that you family sounds straight up evil, but what good would that have done."

"You don't hate me or think I'm insane or anything."

"It seems a little over the top but i believe you. So that's where you're going, to Hogwarts to teach. And you are afraid that everyone will see you as a Death Eater still?" Draco didn't say anything just looked at Matt. "You have to go," he said "when you get there yes everyone might hate you, they might try to discredit you or break your wand or burn you at the stake or whatever your kind use as punishment but then again this McGonagall character seems to think you deserve a second chance. They might surprise you. Never know if you don't try." Draco nodded slightly "I will write McGonagall back in the morning, tell her I will take the job."


	2. Moving In

A/N:forgot last time. I own nothing and am making no money

The magical thing about home is that it feels good to leave and it feels even better to come back because home is not a place, it's a feeling. Hermione took in the details all around her as she surveyed the entrance hall to Hogwarts. That path would take her to the Great Hall and up those stairs would lead her to the astronomy tower. Over there the dungeons where potions classes were held. She had seen on their way in Hagrid had rebuilt his hut. Millions of memories flooded her mind. This was her home even after being away for so long.

She felt the small hand intertwined with hers she looked down. Laykyn was literally jumping up and down in excitement. "Can we go and have a look at the library, especially the RESTRICTED SECTION! I know l'm not allowed to read them just yet but I just wanna look. Oh! The forbidden forest! Uncle Ron told me all about the creatures in there. I would be so cool to find a hippogriff, or unicorn, or one of those giant spiders, or even grandpa Weasley's car." Laykyn was brimming with curiosity. Hermione smiled to herself, her daughter reminded her of her childhood but she couldn't deny that the girl had a mischievous streak a mile wide and that would probably give her prematurely grey hair. "No the restricted section is restricted for a reason and the forbidden forest is off limits. I expect you to follow those two rules," exclaimed Hermione sternly.

"Mommy that's no fun. Rules are meant to be broken that's what uncle George says," she pouted. "He is always right...except? He did say there was an exception. I just can't remember it," she said with a poker face.

"Can't remember or don't want to remember?" Hermione glanced sideways at her daughter well familiar with her poker face by now. She flashed her mother a smile that always melted her heart. "Come on," She scooped Laykyn up on her shoulders, "let's go find our room." The toddler let out a squeal of delight. She followed the directions that Headmistress McGonagall had given her toward a set of suites. She whispered the password into Laykyn's ear.

"Password?" the suit of armor guarding the doorway asked waving it"s sword. "You could hurt somebody with that," the four year old said raising an eyebrow. The suit of armor lowered the point of the sword til it was level with the girl's nose, "Password?!" She pushed the tip of the sword down, "Hans Christian Andersen." The suit of armor re-sheathed its sword and stepped aside. They stepped inside the common room. The room was painted a soft tan color almost the color of parchment. All four Hogwarts houses were represented in banners on the wall. There was a massive fireplace with a sofa across from it and a recliner that looked perfect for reading. Against one was wall was a small table with an elaborate chess set on it and a comfortable looking chair on either side. There was a small kitchen and dining area encase they wanted to avoid the Great Hall. Around the walls she counted 6 other doors.

As she approached the door nearest the chess table she could see a plaque that read Professor Hermione Granger- Transfiguration. She opened the door, it lead into a beautifully furnished office, she smiled at the sight of the smaller desk to the right of her own that had Laykyn's name engraved on it. "This is where we are going to work?" she asked. Hermione looked down "Whenever I am not teaching, yes." There was a door on the other side of the room that led out into another part of the castle that was the entrance for the students.

Laykyn was enthralled by the little desk. She had her own quill and ink and parchment. Hermione noticed that the books that were on the lower shelves near the small desk were all child friendly, some simple spell books were there, mixed in with history books for beginners, and fairy tales both muggle and wizard. This was her own personal library. Hermione softly brushed her fingers along the spines of the books, reading each title as she touched it. Every book she could have imagined was there, including a brand new updated edition of Hogwarts: a History. She smiled looking at the table of contents. There were new chapters added to include all the things that had happened while she was in school but also a chapter dedicated to house elves, how they had been abused in the castle and the steps that had been taken in recent year to improve their lives.

"Mommy can we go find my room now?" She grabbed her mother's hand and began dragging her out of the office. "Let's try this one," she opened the next door. The walls were the same color as the common room and it had bits of poetry and lines from Shakespeare and such on the wall. All of Hermione's favorite quotes. A massive canopy bed was centered under the window on one wall and the other walls were covered in shelves of books except for where the dresser and vanity sat. "This isn't it," the little girl grumbled pulling out of her mother's hand and bolting back across to the door.

Hermione was two steps behind Laykyn when she opened the next door. Not surprisingly it to was painted the color of parchment, with a few quotes from Peter Pan, Winnie the Pooh, Beauty and the Beast and dozens of other stories. The truly amazing part about the room was the paintings that went with each quote, a far off shot of Neverland you could see the lost boys being chased by the pirates, who were being chased by the redskins, The Beast and Belle danced around the ballroom, Tigger bounced all across Pooh's house. Her bed hung from the ceiling and over the bed was a quote from her favorite story "Wrong will be right when Aslan comes in sight…" and under the quote was Aslan, the lion himself, crowning the four Pevensie siblings. There sitting amongst the piles of pillows was a toy stuffed lion. "Aslan! She squealed running and jumping onto the bed. "Mommy look it's perfect! Aslan and Narnia in the middle of it all." Hermione watched her daughter spin around the room with the lion in her arms, giggling.

"Did I do it alright?" a voice sounded behind her. Hermione spun around. "I spent months on her room I wanted it to be perfect." Luna stood in the common room, looking shy and apprehensive.

Hermione crossed the room and wrapped her friend in a hug. "It's amazing. She loves it. You did all of this?" Luna smiled softly, "I only painted her room by hand I'm afraid. Your room and rest I did by magic. I was so excited when McGonagall agreed to let me do it. She usually just decorates the staff rooms to match their house."

"This is amazing Luna. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure I loved reading all of those muggle stories. Figuring out her favorites wasn't hard. She is your daughter after all, she knows how to make herself heard."

Hermione smiled and beckoned her daughter "Come, say "thank you" to Miss Luna, she painted and decorated your room." The toddler stopped spinning and ran full speed into Luna wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Miss Luna you are the bestest! My room is amazing and I get to stay here for a whole year and sleep with all my favorite stories around me."

"You are most welcome," she smiled stroking the girl's hair. "McGonagall said dinner will be served in five minutes and she is holding a staff meeting afterwards in the Great Hall." Luna hugged Hermione once more before leaving "see you both at dinner."

Hermione ushered Laykyn into her bedroom to change. She found fresh jeans and a Holyhead Harpies hoodie and handed them to the girl, before going to her own room to change.

When she stepped into the common room after changing she saw Laykyn sitting at the chess board with "Aslan" across from her. The pieces were scattered across the board as if they had been playing for a while when in reality it couldn't have been more than 2 minutes. Hermione notice the shoe laces hanging loose from her daughter shoes.

She knelt down and tied them. "You ready to go eat." In response Laykyn smiled and hopped down from her chair and grabbed the stuffed lion, taking her mother's outstretched hand before heading for the Great Hall.

Laykyn scrambled up onto a chair beside her Aunt Ginny. Ginny smiled at the girl as she began to describe her room to the witch and showed her the stuffed lion Luna had left her with. Hermione took the seat on the other side of Laykyn. McGonagall gave her as small smile which she returned.

She tuned into the conversation Laykyn was having with Ginny, "Chaser is an okay position if you like doing things the easy way but if anything I am gonna be a beater like uncle George, if I can't do that the I will settle for Seeker like uncle Harry."

Hermione stifled a laugh at the look on her friends face. "Sorry Chaser is a weak option," Laykyn exclaimed.

"What about Keeper?" Ginny asked. "Really?" Laykyn gave her an incredulous look and continued,"uncle Ron played Keeper, if he can do it anybody can." This time Ginny couldn't stifle her laughter.

The meal arrived and the talk subsided as everyone filled their plates. After dinner Laykyn climbed into her mother's lap and drifted off to sleep.

McGonagall called the attention of all the occupants present in the room. "Welcome back to you. Not all here not all of the professors have made it here yet some will be arriving tonight and others in the morning. Some are staying in Hogsmeade and the rest are staying here in the castle. Those staying here will be sharing a common room with another teacher. Special accommodations have been made this year as many of you have small children and spouses that work full time so Ms Gabrielle Delacour has volunteered to look after the primary education of those children. Now I think we will go over everyone's assignments. Mr. Longbottom of course is in charge of Herbology, Mrs. Potter will be refereeing all quidditch games and teaching the first years to fly, Ms. Brown Divination, Ms. Lovegood Care of Magical Creatures and head of Ravenclaw, Ms. Granger Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor." McGonagall continued to name the people sitting around the table and and explaining what each professor's job would be for the year.

Hermione let the words slide past her without really hearing much. Her mind was to preoccupied in a few days the students would arrive and classes would begin, she needed to set up her classroom and finalize lesson plans, make sure Laykyn had everything she would need for her classes , finish unpacking and get them settled into their new home and make friends with whoever would be sharing a common room. She also needed to establish ground rules so that Laykyn wouldn't be a problem.

She tuned back in as she heard McGonagall announced the final name, "Finally Draco Malfoy will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and heading up Slytherin house."

Hermione groaned inwardly. She was supposed to be done with Malfoy after his trial. She was not supposed to have deal with him again. At least she could probably avoid him fairly easily. He was head of Slytherin so his housing would be closer to the dungeons.

"I know that it has been a long day for many of you so as one of our number has already nodded off," here she smiled at the head of curly hair that was all you could see of Laykyn as she had snuggled closer to her mother, "I will wish you all a good evening and I will see you all in the morning."

The scraping of chair as they were pushed back from the table caused the toddler to stir but she didn't wake up. Hermione carefully slid out of her chair and grabbing the lion from its spot in Laykyn's discarded chair made her way back to the common room. She murmured the password and silently slide inside and over toward Laykyn's room. After changing her into pajamas she lay the little girl in the bed and tucked her in tight. She leaned against the bed and stroked the golden brown curls.

"This is the start of a whole new life for us, Laykyn. Your daddy would be so proud of how much you have helped me since he passed. He loved you. Even though you never met. But this is a new start for us. I will never forget your father. You remind me of him everyday.I know this move is going to be hard on you sometime but I need to let myself heal and I truly believe that coming back here and taking this job is part of that. Maybe one day I will even be able to take a chance on love again. No matter what I will never stop loving you. Mommy loves you, sweetheart. Sweet dreams." She pressed a kiss to her forehead and left to go to her own room blowing out the candle as she passed.

As she stepped into the common room she noticed there was a leather jacket hanging on one of the hooks by the door, alongside her crimson trimmed and Laykyn's blue traveling cloaks was a long black cloak with silver trim.

Apparently their roommate had arrived during dinner. She debated going and meeting now and getting that out of the way but she finally decided it could wait til the morning. She changed and climbed into her bed she pulled the covers up tight and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Draco had arrived at the castle late. He had to reassure Ms. Esther that he would take care of himself and in private he had explained to Matt how wizard post worked so that they could communicate. The ministry had thrown a fit of course but Draco had managed to convince them that Matt could be trusted as he had made a binding vow and that he needed him to stay on the right track. Matt and his grandmother were his only support system.

The ministry had reluctantly agreed. Upon arriving he headed straight to his room. Ms Esther had sent him dinner for the evening so he warmed that up with a simple heating charm and went to bed.

He had luckily picked the correct door on his first try. Green plaid pajama pants on and a grey t-shirt laid out on his nightstand and he crawled in bed. His head hit the pillow and he didn't move again until the sun began to peak in through his window. He crawled out of bed knowing he had a million things to do today to get ready for the start of term. The cloaks hanging by the front door last night clued him in that whoever his room mate was she was female and apparently had a child.

He didn't want an angry husband on his back so he had opted for the pants rather than boxers. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he crossed toward the kitchen area. As he prepared coffee he noticed what he hadn't before, someone was sitting at the bar a book propped in front of their face. Whoever it was was short, he couldn't see any of them except the tiny fingers wrapped around the edge of the book.

The page turned. Draco shifted his position. He stared at the girl he could barely make out, she looked familiar. Smaller of course but familiar. The deep brown of her eyes and the curve of her nose. Something was slightly off about the hair from the picture in his mind. Lighter for one thing and smoother maybe? But he couldn't place the features. One finger slide in between two pages and the book shut and lowered. "You do know its rude to stare." Her voice even had a familiar ring.

"I'm sorry," he said slightly taken aback, "you just seem familiar."

"You went to school here with my mom. According to my uncles you, Mr Malfoy, are … something i will get a whipping for if i repeat."

He stared dumbstruck. "How do you know who I am?"

A smile crossed her face, her answer was more animated this time and he noticed that she bounced slightly in her seat with excitement. "Mommy told me stories from when she and my uncles were in school. Mom changed all the names of course but I figured most of them out and you are in one of the pictures Ms. Luna painted on my wall!"

She gestured for him to follow her. He tried to piece things together: a girl in his year that had brothers that knew him too, the tone of voice when she scolded him, the facial expressions. He followed her to the door. She swung it open and pointed to a painting on one of the side walls. He saw a collage of scenes from his school years painted on the wall surrounded by a quote from one of the songs the sorting hat had sang. He was only in one of the pictures and he cringed when he recognized the scene, 3rd year, he watched as Granger pulled her wand from his throat and began to turn. He watched as his portrait began to laugh and Granger turned like a flash and decked him. He subconsciously rubbed the cheek she had hit all those years before.

It hit him then as he took in the rest of the pictures. The hair, the smile, the slight curve of the nose. He looked frantically around the room for something with a name tag. It couldn't be. Not her, anyone but her. The gold lettering over the window confirmed his fears, "Laykyn Athena Granger."

"Bloody Hell!" He said under his breath at that very moment he heard a voice from the doorway.

A/N: Thank you all for the support for my story I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you to Annora099 for proofreading for me. Please leave me a review. Let me know what you think or give me a suggestion for later in the story.

"What on earth do you think you are doing in my daughter room, Malfoy!?"


	3. Tolerance

AN: I own none of the original harry potter characters or plot line

* * *

Within ten minutes Draco and Hermione could be heard in the hallway outside of McGonagall's office. "I refuse to allow my child to be subjected to your fanatic, narrow minded, pureblood superiority beliefs, Malfoy. I will not stand aside and let your and your kind tear her down," Hermione fumed.

"This is not exactly ideal for me either, Granger. I had a great life before McGonagall sent me that owl. Living under the rule of the "golden trio" during school was a nightmare. Just being back here is bad enough, if I had known any of you would be here, Merlin knows I never would have come back." Draco glared at Hermione.

"A nightmare!?" Hermione looked incredulous. "Don't get me started on the horrors you and your family have inflicted on the world."

Draco's eyes darkened. "I am not my family! But look at you who would have ever thought that perfect Hermione Granger would have an illegitimate child. Who's the father, huh? Good lord, I knew that Potter and Weaselette were infecting the world with their offspring, but I had hoped that you weren't polluting it with your genes as well. Don't get me started on Weasley."

"Polluting?!" she screeched at Malfoy pulling her wand from her pocket. "I should kill you right here and now, do the rest of the world a favor. Why I ever stuck up for you at your hearing is beyond me? Clearly you didn't learn anything during your isolation from the wizarding world."

"I didn't ask for your help at my hearing." He met her gaze eyes blazing. For a moment neither looked ready to back down but then to her shock Draco took a deep breath and stepped back a few feet. "Look I think we got off on the wrong foot. I don't like this arrangement any more than you do. But I gave up a lot to come back here." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry for what I did in the past I am sorry for what I said just now." He looked down toward the floor. "I need this job, okay? I don't really know that I am even close to the right person, but I need this." He met her gaze again as he said the last words.

Her wand arm dropped a few inches. "Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" a voice sounded from the doorway in front of them. Hermione jumped breaking eye contact with Malfoy to look at the owner of the new voice. "Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway to her apartment in her dressing gown obviously irritated at the interruption. She looked between the two adults standing in front of her.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm. She looked down at the stone floor then back up to Malfoy. "No professor," she said turning her attention to the Headmistress again, "I'm sure Mr Malfoy and I can work everything out. We are sorry to have bothered you, Professor?" She nodded curtly and walked back toward their dormitory. Draco looked at his feet before nodding to Professor McGonagall and following Hermione. Draco pulled up short as he rounded a corner to find Hermione standing in front of him glaring daggers at him.

"If you so much as speak one wrong word in front of my daughter I will not hesitate to curse you into oblivion." Her gaze was harsh enough to make Malfoy squirm slightly. He nodded and she turned and walked back toward their dormitory. Draco followed a few paces behind.

* * *

"Mommy, Miss Luna made my cereal just the way I like it." Hermione was barely two steps in the door. "Can I watch cartoons now? I tried to tell Miss Luna that you fixed the little tv so I could watch some shows. I wanna watch _Wild Kratts_ or _Zaboomafoo._ "

Hermione shook her head "you know it only works for a little bit at a time, if you use it now you may not have enough to watch a bedtime show."

Laykyn gave a great sigh, "ok."

Luna walked back in the common room from Laykyn's bedroom. "What was Miss Luna doing in your bedroom?"

"Nothing," Laykyn said looking guilty, though a mouthful of cheerios.

"I was just helping tidy up a bit. Putting dirty clothes in the hamper and making the bed. That sort of thing," Luna smiled.

Hermione looked at her daughter, "Why would there have been dirty clothes out of the hamper? And you know that we make our beds every morning. The rules haven't changed from home."

"I was just excited. I woke up and it wasn't all just a dream I really was in Hogwarts so I went to go read and I met, Mr Malfoy, and I was showing him the painting and you woke up. Then you both yelled a lot and you called Miss Luna and you yelled some more at each other and then you both left after she got here…"

Hermione looked at floor, embarrassed at her daughter's rather accurate description of the morning's events. Lots of yelling. She felt her cheeks grow slightly red.

"Honestly Hermione I didn't mind. I remember my first morning at Hogwarts. I didn't make my bed either. I'm sure she will remember from now on. Won't you, Thena?" Laykyn shook her head vigorously knowing that Luna's speech had saved her from any punishment outside the scolding she had just received.

"Alright. Thank you Luna for your help this morning," Hermione said with a small smile.

Luna hugged the toddler sitting at the bar and then the witch beside her. "It was my pleasure. I do need to go start preparing for classes though. Come visit me later, Thena. Your mum sometimes forgets how much fresh air helps." Luna left through the front door and Hermione sat at the bar next to her daughter.

"What do you say we just start this morning over? I didn't yell, you didn't forget to make your bed and we just restart the day."

Laykyn thought for a moment. Hermione could see the wheels turning. "If we are starting over then technically, I haven't had breakfast so...can I have some more chocolate milk?"

"No" Hermione laughed "if your grandparents ever found out, they would murder me." The door opened and Draco walked in.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy." Laykyn smiled as he walked through the common room. He stopped and glanced over at the pair. He gave a curt nod and walked through to his room. "Can you keep a secret, Momma? I think Uncle Ron is wrong about Mr Malfoy, I don't think he is dumber than a box of dragon dung. He understood all the big words you used this morning. And...he's never gotten close enough for you to hit him again."

* * *

Draco stood in front of the bookshelves in his classroom checking that the book were properly divided by subject matter. His mind was racing. He tried to focus on his lessons for the first week. The first years were going to start with disarming spells, second years were going to be learning anti-jinkes, third years would be learning to deal with dark creatures starting with vampires. He needed to brush up on his muggle myths about them. Granger could probably tell him everything he needed to know. He squashed that idea immediately. She wouldn't help him. He didn't need her help anyway. McGonagall must have thought he was the best fit for the job and this was his chance to prove he wasn't his family. So he would do the best he could even if that meant having to live with two Grangers.

The afternoon passed uneventfully. The other teachers seemed to be avoiding him but he kept telling himself it was fine, he was here to do a job. That's all. Not make friends. Dinner rolled around and he found his spot at the table. Conversations carried on around him but he tuned them out.

"Mr. Malfoy?" His head snapped up. Little Granger was looking at him from across the table. What was her name? Linda. Lydia. Lucy,... "Mr Malfoy?" she smiled, "would you please pass the potatoes?" He silently handed her the bowl. She smiled again the bowl of potatoes obviously to big for her but he noticed Granger's hand underneath it to help support it. She carefully scooped potatoes onto the little girl's plate then turned back to her conversation with Neville. "Thank you Mr Malfoy." He looked back at the tiny brunette.

"You're welcome," he said quietly, "and it's Draco"

Her smile seemed to light up the whole room. "Thank you, Mr Draco," she said just as quietly.

* * *

"Bedtime." Hermione set a pair of pajamas on the bar beside where Laykyn sat coloring.

"Just one more thing," Laykyn looked up her small brown eyes met her mother's.

"Hurry up." She placed a kiss on the top of the girl's head and walked to the sink to get a glass of water. She watched as Laykyn slide the red crayon back in the box and pulled out a sparkly green one.

It only took a few seconds then she slide it back in the box and scrambled of the bar stool. She grabbed her pajamas, crayons, and papers and scurried toward her room. Hermione followed. After putting the crayons and paper back on the shelves she pulled on her pajama pants and shirt and scrambled in to bed.

Hermione tucked the sheets in tight. "Sweet dreams. Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too Momma." She pressed her lips to Hermione's cheek and wrapped her arms tight around her neck.

* * *

Draco noticed the lights in the common room go out and heard two bedroom doors shut. As he lay in bed and staring at the ceiling, he heard a door quietly creek open. The tiny sound of feet padding through the common room. There was a soft knock at his bedroom door followed immediately by little feet running away. Draco pulled back the covers and walked to his bedroom door. He looked into the common room. He almost missed it. As he shut the door though he noticed a small piece of unevenly folded paper. He picked it up. He went back to his bed and lit a lamp. He turned the paper over and saw sparkly green crayon. **To Mr Draco.** Draco couldn't stop the smile that lifted the corner of his mouth. He unfolded the paper. Inside was what looked like a dragon, a dragon but that was the only thing in the drawing he could clearly make out. The bottom of the paper was signed with a small heart and **L.A. Granger** in red crayon. He walked softly back to his bed and lay the drawing on his bedside table. As he climbed in bed in he smiled maybe he could learn to tolerate Little Granger.

* * *

"It's time, finally!" The voice was deep and scratchy. "We can make it all right again. One more death and it will all be over. We can fix everything."

"Not another death," this voice was softer and more refined. "Death is what started everything. Louis you need to let this go…"

"No!" the first voice cut him off. "No. I have made so many of them pay. So many that got away. Got away during the battle, got away from the ministry. For 10 years they have lived free instead of paying. Paying for what they did. It takes two sides to have a battle and both sides should have to pay in the end. Not just the losers!"

"Louis please…"

* * *

AN:Please review and let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome as well as praise. If you have questions please ask. I will answer what I can.


	4. Picnics and Quidditch

A/N: I will have to up the rating to teen starting in the next chapter. The villan's in my story are a bit darker that I originally thought.

Over the week leading up to the start of term Hermione and Draco had decided to coexist by pretending that the other person didn't exist. Each took care of themselves and stayed out of the others way. Draco made sure to put the toilet seat down and Hermione kept her hair and makeup stuff off the vanity. Draco kept his books and things in the common room on the left side of the fireplace and Hermione kept hers on the right. The sofa in front of the fireplace was Hermione's place and the chair by the chess table was Draco's. They slipped into a routine and things flowed pretty smoothly.

Laykyn had found her routine too. She got up at the crack of dawn and colored or read at the bar til Mr. Draco got up. She said good morning and told him about her latest dream, then he would leave to go for a run before breakfast and she would go wake up her mother. Then breakfast and helping get the school ready for students. After dinner it was back up to the common room to play or color. When Mr. Draco finally made it back each evening, Laykyn found an excuse to sit at the chess table with him. Usually he had cookies or fudge or something sweet from Ms. Esther that he would smuggle to her when Hermione wasn't looking.

Hermione lay awake in bed watching the shadows dance across the opposite wall as the sun rose. She listened to the voices coming from the common room. What her daughter's obsession with Draco Malfoy was she would never understand.

"He's so cool, Mom. He tells funny stories and he likes quidditch just like me." That had been Laykyn's reply when she had asked. So far it wasn't doing any harm so she just let it go. She heard the common room door close. Then the quick patter of running feet. Hermione closed her eyes as if she were still asleep. Her bedroom door opened and a few more quick steps before, thump. Laykyn leapt on to the bed. She crawled from the foot of the bed up to where her mother lay "sleeping". She placed a small kiss on her mother's cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. This was her favorite part of the day. This and bedtime stories. She pulled back the edge of the covers and Laykyn crawled in and snuggled close. "What if we just stay in bed all day today, Thena? Just be lazy."

"But Momma all the kids will be here TONIGHT." Laykyn said sitting straight up in bed, "we got to make sure everything is perfect. And I start classes with Ms. Delacour tomorrow and we need to go over my math and spelling one more time. What if I don't know enough and she puts me with the babies? What if I don't know as much as James and Albus? Did we get the right markers and crayons?"

Hermione laughed. Surely she hadn't been this bad. They had reviewed spelling words and math problems a hundred times. Laykyn knew the answer to every question Hermione asked her but she was still terrified that she wasn't as smart as the other kids. 'Everything will go just fine in Ms. Delacour's class tomorrow. After breakfast we need to go double check my classroom. Then we will come back and pack your school bag then we are meeting Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for a picnic. Albus said something about kicking your tail at quidditch this time so I guess you need to bring your broom."

"Albus beat me at quidditch!? When pigs fly!" And with that Laykyn scrambled down off the bed and to her room to get changed for the day.

10 minutes later they were walking hand in hand down to the great hall for breakfast. Laykyn immediately spotted Malfoy sitting at the end of the table. She broke free and ran to go get a seat by him. Hermione saw him smile as the four year old plopped into the seat. What surprised her was when he looked up and smiled at her as well. She took the seat on the other side of Laykyn and began filling the little girl's plate. "We have a picnic with my Uncle Harry this afternoon," Laykyn said completely focused on Malfoy. "And Albus is under the delusion that he and James can beat me at quidditch."

He laughed and the began to discuss the toy broom that Laykyn had gotten last Christmas and then transitioned into the best moves she could use to beat her cousins. Hermione let them talk and she pulled a book out of her bag. Fiction. This was the last day for a while that she would get to read what she wanted. After today she would be reading textbooks and essays. As they finished breakfast the owls delivered the mail for the day. Hermione received her copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter from her parents. A large eagle owl swooped in front of Draco and dropped a letter into his lap. He slide the envelope into his pocket, gave the owl a piece of bacon, and refocused on what Laykyn was telling him.

* * *

Checking her classroom and packing Laykyn's school bag took next to no time and before they knew it they found themselves headed toward the quidditch pitch. Harry was flying low over the ground throwing the quaffle back and forth with James and Albus as Ginny zoomed high around the goal post with Lily.

When she spotted Hermione and Laykyn, Ginny brought her broom in for a landing. After a quick greeting and hugs all around Laykyn and the two Potter boys began their never ending debate about who was going to win quidditch today. Hermione ignored most of this until Laykyn claimed she had a secret weapon that would insure her victory. What had she and Malfoy talked about this morning? Their argument was interrupted by a small squeaky voice. "Master and Mistress Potter, a picnic lunch on the grounds as you requested. Winky the house elf along with about 4 others had levitated a massive feast down to the field.

"Thank you, Winky this looks amazing," Ginny smiled. Winky nodded and began to set up the picnic. In a matter of seconds they were all sitting on a plush blanket with more food than the seven of them could ever dream of eating. They thanked the house elves and began to eat. After the meal James, Albus and Laykyn pulled out their brooms. They had to modify the game of course as there were only three of them but Ginny had invented a version of quidditch that the kids could play. Every man for himself style. Their brooms didn't get them more than three feet off the ground but listening to the stories afterward you would have thought they were at least 200 feet up in the air. They played with all the intensity of a World Cup match. And in the end it was Laykyn that won but just barely. All three of them landed thoroughly exhausted.

"You cheated," James gasped. "It wasn't your turn with the quaffle and Dad released the snitch too soon."

"She won fair and square, and you know it," Albus panted.

Laykyn smirked as she sat on the blanket with her cousins. "Fine," James said "what was your secret weapon?"

Laykyn held up her hands. She had on a pair of fingerless gloves, black leather with green piping. Albus' jaw dropped "where did you get those?" He gingerly reached out to touch the gloves. "Those are real quidditch seeker's gloves."

Laykyn's smile grew wider. "Yup and they were actually used here at a Hogwarts Quidditch match. Mr. Draco wore them when he played against Uncle Harry one time and he gave them to me this morning." Hermione choked on her drink.

"Mr. Draco?" James laughed, "as in Draco Malfoy. Do you even know what he is? He's a Death..." Harry slapped his hand over his son's mouth. Ginny glared at her husband how many times had she warned him to watch what he said in front of the kids.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day," Hermione said quickly, "Come on, Laykyn time for a nap."

"But Mom!"

"Come on," she grabbed the girl's hand and began to lead her back to the castle, "we will see you all at dinner."

Ginny shot her an apologetic smile before scooping up Lily and grabbing Albus' hand. "See you then."

* * *

When Draco returned to the common room after a final sweep of his classroom he sat down and pulled the letter from his pocket. As he unfolded the letter he immediately recognized the handwriting : Matt. It read:

Draco,

First off do you realize how weird it is for me to just trust that a bird is gonna find you and give you my message.

Any way on the off chance you do get this letter, Gramma wants to tell you good luck before classes start tomorrow. So we will try and call you at about 8 tonight and hope and pray the call goes through. You said you wouldn't have much signal but might as well try.

If not good luck tomorrow and know that Gramma and I are rooting for you.

Matt.

PS. That chick at the coffee shoppe keeps asking about you. She is pretty bummed when I walk in by myself everyday.

Draco reread the letter. 8pm he could do that it would be a relief to talk to Matt. He didn't remember any chick at the coffee shoppe but he could get Matt to introduce them when he came home for Christmas maybe. A date might not be a bad thing.

* * *

"What was James talking about? What is Mr. Draco?" Hermione looked down at her daughter's question.

"Mr. Draco and Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and I didn't get along in school. But that was a long time ago. Don't listen to James. If you enjoy talking to Mr. Draco," Hermione took a deep breath. "If you enjoy talking to Mr. Draco, that's fine with me."

Hermione finally got Laykyn settled in for a nap and walked back in the common room to see Malfoy reading the letter he had received that morning.

"Malfoy," his head shot up. "I just finished telling my daughter that you were a decent person, but I have a hard time believing it myself. Please prove me wrong. Show me she is right." With that she walked into her room.

Draco stared at the door long after it closed. Hadn't he already proved that he was different. He had certainly tried. He ran a hand through his hair. His past would always follow him, he would never escape.

* * *

The tables in the great hall looked lopsided. The Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw tables looked a bit less crowded than normal but the biggest difference was at the Slytherin table. There were barely 20 people there. The sorting made it even more obvious, only three students were sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin house was despised more than ever. Before the feast began McGonagall introduced all the teachers. The applause rose and fell depending on the how well known each of the teachers were. So of course when Hermione and Ginny were introduced the noise was deafening. When McGonagall introduced Draco however the room was silent. Not even the Slytherins clapped. There was a little polite applause from the teachers but even that quickly died. As soon as the feast began Draco slipped out and back to the common room.

The phone rang that evening and Draco sprinted into his room to answer it. Everyone else was still down at the feast. "Hello" he answered on the third ring covering his other ear with his hand to be able to hear the voice on the phone better.

"Draco, honey is that you?"

He smiled hearing the older woman's voice. "Yes Ms. Esther. It's me."

"Oh good. I have been so worried about you. Are you getting settled? Have you been getting the snacks I sent you?"

"Yes thank you so much. It felt like having a little piece of home with me."

"Well I just wanted to hear your voice and tell ya that Ms. Esther loves you, kiddo. Here's Matthew"

Draco smiled, "Love you too, Ms. Esther"

"Talk to ya later honey, Good luck."

"Dude what's up?" Matt voice came through the static. "How was the first night and the welcoming feast or what ever? You all ready for tomorrow?"

Draco took a deep breath,"if the welcoming feast was any indication of how the rest of the year is going to go, then this year is gonna be hell."


	5. First Class

A/N:Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy Ch 5 let me know what you all think. PS. Congrats to my two best friends on their new belt in Karate.

The morning of the first day of classes Draco got up to go for his run and was surprised to find Hermione not Laykyn sitting at the bar. "Where's Little Granger?"

Hermione smiled "She was so nervous last night about starting school she started feeling sick so I let her sleep with me. She tossed and turned all night. I don't think she got any sleep. I was letting her stay in bed a few more minutes."

"She's that nervous? She is miles ahead of where she should be. I have seen her read books that I wouldn't have dreamed of reading till I was at least 8."

She laughed.

 _Her laugh was almost musical._ _Were her eyes always that rich of a brown?_

"I know," Hermione shook her head. "I don't know that anyone is as driven as her. I wasn't even trying to teach her to read. She just picked up a book and told me to show her how. She was barely 3."

"Sounds like she is on par to be the brightest witch of her age." Draco said studying Hermione, looking for a reaction.

Hermione bit her bottom lip trying to stop the smile that was starting to show. She was saved at that moment when her bedroom door opened and Laykyn shuffled in her thumb in her mouth and her stuffed lion dragging behind her. "Good morning, baby." Hermione knelt down and scooped up the little girl and sat her on the bar. Laykyn snuggle closer to her mom. "You ready to start school?" Laykyn shook her head. Hermione and Draco chuckled. "Well ready or not today is the day," she kissed Laykyn's curls.

The smile left Draco's face. He took a deep breathe she was right, ready or not today was the day. Draco went back to his room deciding to skip his run the morning.

As After they finished breakfast in the great hall, and Hermione walked Laykyn to her class. Laykyn had her school robes on and had her backpack hanging off her shoulder. She had wanted to bring her lion with her but rethought it as she would be spending all day with James and he would undoubtedly pick on her if she needed a stuffed animal to get her through the day. The primary classes were being held on the second floor. Just one staircase easy to get to. When Hermione and Laykyn walked in Laykyn took in her surroundings.

There were four small tables were set up around the room with three to four chairs set up at each. On the tables in front of each chair was a paper name tag. There were centers set up around the walls, one had a junior potion kit in it with very basic supplies and ingredients, another was set up like a like a house with muggle and wizarding options, there was third with toy wands and "spellbooks", another had blocks and Legos. The walls were covered in colorful posters and number charts.

Laykyn shifted her feet nervously. Hermione knelt down so she was eye level with her daughter. "You are going to be fine, baby. Have fun and just be you. I will see you tonight." She ran a hand down the light brown curls so much like her own.

Laykyn wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, "please don't leave me."

She returned the hug. "You are gonna be just fine. It's only a few hours and Ms. Delacour has a lot of fun things for you to do today." At the last words she looked up at the beautiful blonde witch that was cautiously approaching.

Gabrielle crouched down beside them. "Hello," she said her French accent nearly non-existent. "You must be Laykyn. I believe you know my niece Victoire." Laykyn nodded slightly. "She has told me so much about you. Said you two built a giant fort out of pillows last summer and that she said you are quite the quidditch player."

A smile split across Laykyn's face and she began to tell Gabrielle all about the fort that Uncle Bill had help her and her cousins build and all the games she and her cousins had played at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's. Gabrielle took her hand and they walked toward one of the tables. Gabrielle waved to Hermione as Laykyn continued her story.

Hermione stood in the doorway for a minute longer watching Laykyn interact before she headed to her classroom. She's growing up too fast, Hermione thought.

She arrived at her classroom thirty minutes before her first class. First was advanced transfiguration. 6th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. The notes from their teacher the previous year said that they were on the track for their NEWTs. She reviewed the pages from the textbook that they would be covering first. The students all filed in and took their seats.

"Good morning. And welcome to Advanced Transfiguration. I am Professor Granger and I hope you are all looking forward to this year as much as I am. According to your previous teachers you are all well versed in Transfiguring inanimate objects and animal transfigurations, so I thought we would start with Human Transfiguration. This is really advanced magic so please be patient. So find a partner and begin reading pages 36-38. After that we will begin with something simple. Changing the color of your partner's hair." She split the students up into partners and then moved through the pairs helping here and there and answering questions as they came up. By the end of the first class three kids had actually managed to change their partners hair color. Nothing major just a couple shades darker or lighter.

In another part of the castle Draco's first class wasn't going quite as well. He walked into find his classroom full. First class was second year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. He walked to the front of the room, the students watched warily. He picked up a roll of parchment off his desk. He opened it and scanned the list of names.

"Ames, Anthony." A small red headed boy in the third row raised a shaky hand. Draco nodded and the boy shot his hand back down sinking as far back in his seat as possible.

"Ayres, Courtney" A brunette in the back row gave a feeble "Here."

"Burke, Jordan." No answer. "Jordan Burke?" Still nothing. "Burke, anyone here named Burke?" He scanned the room closely. Five rows from the back a small strawberry blonde was hiding behind her book and the girl next to her was elbowing her in the ribs. Draco walked toward the pair. "Ms. Burke?" She gave a tiny nod.

He finish checking the roll and looked at the second years. They looked terrified. Draco took a deep breath, "As you all know from last night I am Professor Malfoy. I believe that Defense against the Dark Arts is something that you can't learn purely from a book. It's something you need to practice. So I thought I would be a good first lesson to teach you all what some people believe is Potter's signature move." He reached in his robe and pull out his wand, the entire class seemed to dive under their desks. Choosing to ignore this he pointed his wand across the room at the dummy in the corner and shouted "Expelliarmus!" The fake wand in the dummy's hand flew high in the air, he reached up and caught it with ease.

Some of the bolder Gryffindors had begun to climb out from under their desks. "Anyone care to try?" Draco asked as he went to go place the wand back in the dummy's hand. When he turned back to face the class there a girl with strawberry blonde hair had her hand in the air. Draco smiled "Ms. Burke, come give it a shot."

He showed Jordan the exact wand moment and after a few tries the dummy's wand clattered to the floor. "Excellent," Draco smirked, "10 points to Gryffindor." After this success the others in the class began to relax they all tried the charm by the end of the class and about half had successfully cast the spell. It wasn't very strong but it had been right.

"Alright I want eighteen inches on the history of Expelliarmus and its use in famous duels to be turned in next Monday." The second years filed out of the classroom all talking excitedly. _That went fairly well,_ Draco thought. The rest of the day seemed to fly by. All his other classes were like the first. It took a bit for them to warm up to him but once they did he couldn't have asked for a better first day. He looked at his schedule last class of the day was seventh year Hufflepuffs.

He pulled out a book on nocturnal beasts, he was going to start the seventh years with Vampires. As he reviewed his notes the Hufflepuffs filed in finding their seats. When the desks were full he began calling roll again as he had with every other class that day. Everyone answered when their name was called and Draco began his lesson.

Draco stared with a few passages from muggle books about vampires starting with Dracula,and The Vampyre then working his way through several decades of stories until he reached the laughable description of vampires in The Twilight Series. 

A hand drifted lazily into the air. "I thought this was Defense Against the Dark Arts, not Muggle Studies."

Draco looked up from his notes, "I decided that learning what muggles believe about certain fantasy creatures", as they call them, would be an interesting way to approach these dark creatures, Mr?"

"Diggory. Nathaniel Diggory. You know thanks to you and your kind I never got to really know my cousin but I think he would agree with me that you being a teacher is a disgrace to this school."

Draco's eyes hardened. "I had nothing to to do with what happened to your cousin. I am very sorry that…"

Nathaniel cut him off, stand to face Draco. "Don't you dare!" His voice was a dangerous hiss. "What happened was he was murdered. And you are just as guilty as every other Death Eater. If it was up to me you would all be dead."

Draco fought to control his temper. "That's enough Mr. Diggory." He said his voice cold.

The boy whipped out his wand as fast as lightning and a gash formed on Draco's cheek and his left sleeve was torn from his robe revealing the dark mark on his arm. Fire flashed in Draco's eyes. "Detention, Mr Diggory. And 25 points from Hufflepuff."

Diggory glared at Draco. "Take as many points as you want. You are scum Malfoy. McGonagall only gave you this job out of pity. She's an old fool. You should be rotting in prison and Godric help me I will make sure you rue the day you were ever born." With that the boy swept from the room the rest of the Hufflepuffs followed.

Draco stood for a moment stunned. He focused on controlling his breathing. He might have escaped Azkaban he thought but he didn't escape punishment. He magically closed and locked the door to his classroom and collapsed into his chair. He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Images flashed through his mind, faces of victims. The screams of those he had tortured still echoed in his ears. Whether he had done it by choice or by force it didn't matter, both haunted his thoughts and his nightmares.

Finally Draco shook himself from the daze he had been under. He ran his hands over his face and felt the blood and the cut. He pulled out his wand and easily healed the wound and began to clean off the blood. He checked his face in the mirror on one wall. Back to normal. He used a spell to quickly stitch the sleeve back on his robe and left to find his way to his common room and a shower.

Draco emerged from the shower half an hour later to the unmistakable sound of laughter. _How could anyone be laughing after all that has happened today?_ He slid on a green t-shirt to go with his pajama pants. He sighed deeply and opened the bathroom door.

"Mr. Draco!" Laykyn squealed tackling him in a hug. He returned the hug halfheartedly. "I drew a picture today," she tugged him over to the bar and proudly showed her work of art.

The drawing was entitled "My Family". In the center was obviously Laykyn holding Hermione's hand. There were two people to the right that were dressed in long white robes. "That's Grams and Poppy," Laykyn said pointing, "They are dentists, kind like a muggle healer, but they only work on teeth. And that," she pointed to two people with what looked like tiny reddish/blue squares in their hands. "That is GiGi and Gramps. They live in America. See the flags." Draco nodded and she continued showing him everyone else she had drawn most of which had red hair. Draco couldn't stop the laugh when she pointed to a figure with black hair laying on the ground. "That's James," she said anger flooding her voice.

"Why is he laying on the ground?"

"He laughed at my drawing and said it looked like a Hippogriff had pooped on the paper and then decided to play in it. I wanted to hit him but didn't want to get in trouble so I drew him after he had been hit by a bludger instead. "

Draco nodded admiring the work with a smirk. He liked this kid more everyday.

At that moment Hermione reappeared with two boxes in her hands. "We have time to play a game before bed," she said addressing Laykyn. "Candyland or Chutes and Ladders?"

"Candyland!" Laykyn scrambled from her chair and took the box from her mother's hand.

Hermione had been studying Draco since she had reentered the room. Something was wrong. "Go set it up on the coffee table I will be right there." Laykyn ran into the adjoining room and knelt in front of the couch and began to set out the game board and pieces. "Malfoy, what's wrong," Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco jerked out of his thoughts, "uh… nothing Granger. Just a long day."

She looked at him not quite believing him but nodded anyway. "Come on, Come play," she said holding out her hand.

Draco looked at her hand unsure. "What?"

"Candyland. Its simple and it will help distract from whatever is bothering you. Plus Laykyn would love it if you played."

Draco reluctantly stood up and took Hermione's offered hand and walked to the living room.


	6. Whiskey Confessions

**A/n I know it has been a month since I updated. I have had an insane month. But here it is chapter 6 this chapter is a little longer than the others (4,000+ words) hopefully that makes up for the lateness a little. Please leave me a review let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. Without further ado, chapter 6**

Draco awoke the next morning after dreams about wondering around a lollipop wood and having a run-in with a rather unsavory character that had an unhealthy obsession with licorice. He dressed for the day and walked down to the Great Hall. _Today can't go as bad as yesterday._ He thought. He ate breakfast quickly and disappeared to his classroom to prepare for the day.

5th year Ravenclaws first. When the students were all in their seats Draco began his speech about curses and their countercurses. Draco walked to the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk as he touched it, the chalk melted in his hand. It burned slightly but he ignored it and grabbed a second piece continuing as if nothing had happened. "If you are not sure what the exact curse or charm it is that has been used then we start with "Finite Incantatum". This Charm can be used to stop a curse on a person or an object…" Draco rolled his eyes as his legs started dancing uncontrollably. He pulled his wand and pointed it at his legs, "Finite Incantatum." He looked up at the kids. "Thank you for the example. We will start practical practice next week but for today you all need to read starting on page 143 and read through the remainder of the chapter. 24 inches for homework on the origins and history of counter curses." Draco went to sit behind his desk only to find the chair wasn't there. He hit the ground hard and the kids burst out laughing. He saw his chair shrunken to about 3 inches tall. He flicked his wand and it resumed its normal size. He sat and stared across the faces in the room. The students laughter quickly died down.

The rest of the week continued in the same track. The only silver lining he could find in the long days was getting back to common room at the end of the day. Laykyn would always have a story about the struggle of the life of a 4-year old. Then they would play a game or watch a cartoon or listen to a story. Every once in awhile he would say something or do something and Hermione would smile at him. No one had ever smiled at him like that. A pure, genuine expression of happiness. It had no hint of superiority or cockiness or pity. Just happiness pure and simple. He even found himself returning it more often than not. He enjoyed his evenings even if the rest of the day was hell.

On Friday morning as Draco and Laykyn had a rather heated discussion on the merits of being in Gryffindor versus all the other houses the mail owls swooped in bringing the day's mail. Draco was surprised that the delivery owl dropped not one but two letters in front of him. The first was a letter from Matt. It simply asked how he was doing and asked him to write back or call soon to let him and Ms. Esther know how he was.

"Who is that from?" Laykyn asked curiously. Her voice had a hint of jealousy to it.

Draco slide the letter over where she could see it. "You know the lady that makes all the sweets for us?"

She nodded, "Ms. Esther."

"Yeah. Well this letter is from her grandson Matt, my best mate."

A frown shadowed Laykyn's face. She was deep in thought but there was something else too.

Draco continued "Ms. Esther got on to me in this letter. She says I am eating too many sweets. I am afraid if I try and explain that I am sharing then she may not believe me. So I was wondering if maybe you could draw a picture or something to help convince her."

The little girl nodded a smile slowly working it's way across her face but not quite reaching her eyes, "I will work on it during art time today, we are using paint today."

"Laykyn!" Albus yelled across the Great Hall, "Come on, mum is walking us to class."

She scrambled down from her chair. "Momma can i go with Aunt Ginny? Pretty, pretty please." She bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for her mother's answer.

Hermione smiled down at her daughter and kissed her curls, "Of course, Thena. Have a great day and be good for Ms. Delacour."

Laykyn gave her mother an eskimo kiss. "I am always good, Momma. But if James starts it I will finish it."

Hermione let her eyes roll slightly as Laykyn ran around the table. She stopped across the table from Hermione. "What exactly is "it"?" She turned and ran down the hall, not waiting for an answer, between the two center tables and caught her aunt in a bone crushing hug. Ginny laughed and with Lily hanging onto one hand and Albus and Laykyn running ahead and James dragging behind they started off toward the elementary classroom.

Draco had watched the interaction between mother and daughter with a smile playing at the corner of his lips. He now turned his attention to the second letter he had received that morning. He recognized the handwriting immediately. He rose from the table crumpling the unopened letter in his hand as he left the hall.

As he walked down the hallway he made the letter burst into flames in the air in front of him. Just two classes today. Two long classes. This morning OWL prep and study hall with the fifth years and this afternoon NEWT prep and study hall with the seventh years. The very thought of being locked in a classroom all day increased his aggravation to a point where it was almost unbearable. No matter how many letters they sent he would not open them. He was done with all of them!

Draco wandered the halls until time for the class to start. When he did finally entered his classroom he slammed all the shutters closed. "First I want you to all take out your wands and set them on your desks."

The students grumbled but did as they were told. He summoned all of the wands to him and a general outcry of rage went up from the students. Draco whirled back around as he reached his desk. The look on his faces silenced them all. He gave his wand an agitated flick and a stack of skinny books began to pass themselves out among the students. "We will be doing a review of protection spells and shield charms today." He jabbed his wand at two stacks of papers and they began to pass themselves out as well. "Each of you will be receiving a book on protection charms and spells as well as my notes on the subject and a review sheet. You have the full 3 hours to fill in your review sheet. Be sure of your answers, any questions you miss because you are too lazy to look for the answers will mean 18 inches on the subject of that question. There will be no need to speak. I will return your wands when you leave for lunch."

When the bell finally rang to signal lunch Draco watched the line of disgruntled fifth years file up to his desk grab their wands and file out of the room. He grabbed up a stack of papers to grade and called one of the house elves. "I will be taking lunch in my room today." The elf nodded and with a pop was gone.

Draco walked to the common room no calmer now than when he had left breakfast. He knew he needed to be away from everyone now. Laykyn would be having lunch in her class and Granger would be in the Great Hall so the common room would be empty. He muttered the password and entered. He sat the stack of papers on the coffee table in front of the couch.

There sitting on the table, alongside the tomato soup and sandwich that the house elf had sent up for him, were no less than six more envelopes all with the same handwriting as the one from breakfast. Draco pulled his wand and incinerated the whole stack leaving a burn mark on the table. He collapsed onto the couch. _One more class_ he thought _one more class then I am going to McGonagall and telling her I am done._ He couldn't let himself go back to that life. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Draco awoke with a start when the bell rang to signal the start of afternoon classes. He made his way back to his classroom to find the students in their seats already. He treated the seventh years much like he had the fifth years. The afternoon passed in silence.

Draco decided to take dinner in his room just as he had lunch and just as he had at lunch he found no less than half a dozen letters addressed to him in the same handwriting.

Aggravated he took one of the letters from the pile and slit it open. He fought back bile as he read the letter. It contained more pureblood superiority than he thought he could swallow, and how remaining to live amongst the muggles after he was released was beneath "a Malfoy". He called it a little rebellion. But what really got Draco's blood boiling was a line towards the end. "Come home," it read, "your mother needs you home and we all know you can't do this on you own. You need my help." He couldn't do this on his own? What was it he had been doing the last 10 years if not "doing this on his own?" He had survived just fine without his parents. Without their help. Without their money. If it hadn't been for ancient pureblood spells he would have been doing it without their name as well. He destroyed this letter just like the others. They were why he had chosen to stay in the muggle world. He continued to read the last of the letter. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach drop. His mother was sick. It was unsure if she would recover. _It could be a lie, of course_ , he thought, _but what if it was true._

* * *

Laykyn look anxiously around the great hall. She tugged on Hermione's sleeve, "Where is he, momma?" Hermione looked at her daughter, "Mr. Draco," Laykyn said answering her mother's questioning gaze, "He hasn't been here all day."

Hermione looked around the Great Hall for the blonde but didn't see any sign of him. She thought back through the day "He was here at breakfast, Thena, remember the two of you were talking about his friend."

"But not lunch and now supper's almost over and he's still not here."

"I'm sure he is just up in his room."

Laykyn leapt from her chair. "I am done."

Hermione glanced at her daughter's plate. "No your not, there are still carrots and green beans on your plate. Make one or the other disappear." Laykyn plopped back in her chair and picked up her fork pushing the offending vegetables around on her plate. "Besides Lily's birthday party is tonight after dinner we are going to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's."

The four-year- old's jaw dropped. "But…"

"No "buts" we are going to spend time with family and that's it."

The fork clattered back to her plate. Laykyn sat back in her chair her arms crossed over her chest. She huffed, "Will Roxy be there?"

* * *

Ginny opened the door to Hermione and Laykyn. She smiled at them taking their jackets as they came inside. Laykyn drug her feet as she went off to find Albus and the rest of her cousins. "What's she so happy about?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Roxy," Hermione replied.

Laykyn rounded the corner into the living room and she heard a squeal of delight from Grandma Weasley. "You are so big now," she cooed. "All my grandbabies in one place." Molly Weasley smiled looking over the collection of children around her.

The party was underway and after glaring at each other for a half hour or so, as usual, Laykyn and Roxy decided to make friends and band together against the boys to beat them soundly in every game.

The small house was filled with laughter as all the Weasley's were gathered in one place. Percy and Charlie were comparing the perils of their jobs while their wives discussed their favorite recipes. Arthur and Bill were discussing changes at the ministry with Harry. Ginny and Fleur were busy in the kitchen. The kids all ran around the house closely watched by their grandmother. George and Angelina were listening to Hermione recount the first week of school and telling her about the latest success of the joke shop. Baby Freddie was the only one that was not running around with the other kids. He was clinging to his mother as if his life depended on it, looking terrified of his screaming cousins.

Cake, presents, and a few drinks later, as the kids were starting to crash one by one, Ron Weasley made his way across the room toward Hermione. He gave her a shy smile. She returned it awkwardly. "Can we talk?" He asked leaning close.

She followed him out into the back yard. "How have you been?" He was obviously nervous.

"Okay," she answered as truthfully as she could.

"Good," Ron nodded ringing his hands and wandering a few paces away. He turned back to her abruptly and grasped her hands in his. "Mione, I'm sorry. I was…" he looked around as if searching for the right word. "The point is I took you for granted. I had the most amazing woman in the world and we hit a little bump and I freaked out. It's been almost ten years. I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you. I have loved…"

"A little bump?" Hermione looked at him incredulously. "We didn't hit a little bump." Tears stung her eyes. "You don't love me. You never did. We were young and didn't know if we would live to see the next day. We never would have worked out. You proved that." She turned to go back in the house.

"Give me another chance. Please, Mione. I'll do anything. Let me prove it. I care about you and Laykyn. I want to try us again."

"You care about me? When my husband was killed everyone showed up for the funeral except you. When my daughter was born you didn't even send an owl. In ten years I have reached out to you and every time I have, I have ended up hurt. You want a chance to prove you care?" There was venom mixed with the heartache in her eyes. "Tell me Laykyn's middle name."

"What?" He stared at her.

"You want to prove you care about me. Then you will care about what I care about and that is Laykyn. So what is her middle name?"

"That doesn't…"

Hermione gave him an incredulous look and went back inside. She scooped Laykyn up off the couch where she was sleeping. She apologized for having to leave early gave hugs all around and disappeared out the door.

* * *

It was a long trip back to the castle but she finally slid Laykyn into bed careful not to wake her. Hermione wandered back into the common room. Her mind was spinning. _How could he? A little bump._ The tears stung her eyes again. She poured herself a glass of wine sat on the sofa in the common room staring at the fire. Hermione watch the flames dance replaying scenes from her past. She had no clue how long she sat that there lost in her thoughts the wine growing steadily warmer, but when a door slammed open into the common room she jumped. Draco stumbled out of his bedroom hair messy and t-shirt wrinkled a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Hermione hastily whipped her eyes but not without Malfoy noticing.

"Granger," there was concern laced in his voice "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Malfoy," her answer was barely a whisper.

He walked across to the couch and plopped down on the other end, "Bull."

Hermione set her glass on the coffee table and headed toward her room.

"Wait, Granger."

She continued toward her room.

"Hermione, please wait."

She stopped her hand on the door.

"Look it's none of my business. Sorry. This week has been hell and I don't wanna drink alone."

She snorted indignantly at his slightly slurred words but went back to the couch. "It looks like you have already been drinking alone."

He held his thumb and index finger up about and inch apart closing one eye and looking through the gap with the other, "just a little bit." He looked at her still full glass of wine on the table. "Not to your liking, Granger?" She looked at the glass he gesture to. He lifted the whiskey bottle in his hand, "Care for something a bit stronger?"

She sighed, "not really."

"Suit yourself." He pulled the lid off the whiskey bottle and took a swig.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Malfoy," Hermione broke the silence, "do you ever wish you could go back and change the past?"

He looked over at her, "do you really need to ask?" Silence settled again.

"My father wrote today," Draco said taking another drink. "I haven't heard from him in ten years."

Hermione looked over at him but he didn't expound on what he said. When he noticed her looking at him he smirked and offered the bottle to her, "your turn."

She grabbed the bottle looking at him darkly. She took a sip and shuttered. "Ron is a complete and total a…" she glanced over at Laykyn's bedroom door, "idiot."

Draco pulled his wand and cast a charm on Laykyn's room so that she couldn't hear them.

"Don't do that. I need to be able to hear her if she needs me."

Draco smiled "I thought about that. I modified that spell years ago it works like a one way mirror in the muggle world. I got the idea from all those detective shows Matt likes to watch. We can hear her but she can't hear us, so go ahead Granger speak your mind."

Hermione was impressed but tried not to show it. She passed the bottle back to him.

He took a sip and continued his story "He says I can't make it without his help and his money."

"But isn't that exactly what you have been doing for ten years now," she replied looking confused.

"That was my thoughts exactly but if I were to point that out to my father he would say that that was all in the muggle world and anyone can do that." He passed back the bottle.

She snorted, "I'd like to see him try." She took a longer drink this time still not loving the taste. "He tried to tell me he still loves me. He has had nothing to do with me since we broke up. He didn't attend the funeral when my husband passed or come to see Laykyn when she was born. He didn't even send me an owl on either occasion. He says he cares about me and her but he doesn't even know her middle name."

"Athena" Draco replied without looking up.

"What?" Hermione whipped her head around to look at him.

He looked up. "Her middle name Athena. She has only told me a hundred times. It fits her."

She handed the bottle back to him. He sighed and took a long drink. "He says my mother is sick, but I don't know if she really is. He could be lying to trick me into coming home."

"Why would he do that?"

"I am the only heir to the Malfoy name. I haven't exactly lived up to his standards. He wouldn't kill me but torture is always an option."

"Torture!?"

"My father was never the loving nurturing type. Besides all parents discipline their children."

"Sure," Hermione replied her mind spinning in her wildest dreams she could never imagine purposefully hurting her daughter. She looked at him trying to see his eyes but he stared resolutely into the flames. "I have had to spank Laykyn on occasion but to intentionally hurt her… I could never do that."

He looked up at her for the briefest moment, "Not everyone is as lucky as Laykyn."

She opened her mouth to reply but he cut her off shoving the bottle into her hand and sinking further into the sofa. "What about her father?"

Hermione took a long drink. "They never got to meet. He died, two weeks before she was born."

Draco watched her eyes slide out of focus no doubt lost in memories. "At least he wanted her," she said so low he could barely hear her.

They sat in silence. Draco reached for the bottle. But she held it tight tears filled her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. Draco sat stock still for a moment, scared, no clue what to do. Slowly he reached out and took hold of her hand. Hermione looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern. She broke down clinging to his hand for support and burying her face in the cushine on the back of the sofa. He slowly reached his other hand out and rubbed small circles on her back trying to comfort the witch.

When the sobs finally eased she sat up a bit straighter surprised at how close he had gotten, and that she didn't mind. She took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Draco still looked terrified.

She looked up at him. She owed him an explanation. _I have never told anyone other than Laykyn's father._ She debated for a moment and then taking a deep breath she began. "You know of course that Ron and I began dating at the end of the war." Draco nodded. "After the war we went to find my parents. We had only been dating about six months but I thought he was the one we had been through so much we could handle anything. I had loved him for as long as I could remember. It was natural. After we returned home three weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant. Ron had always said he wanted a large family I figured he would be happy. But…" She looked up again and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. She took in a deep breath. "I told him and he said I needed to get rid of it. He called it a mistake." She looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Draco looked into the flames trying to wrap his slightly inebriated mind around the story she had just told him.

"No one knew," she said quietly. "I only ever told Laykyn's dad."

"Thank you, for trusting me," he gave a half hearted smile.

A slightly uncomfortable silence spread between them, neither knowing what to say.

Hermione stood and straighten her shirt. "I, uh, guess I should go now. I need to get some sleep, Laykyn is always hyper on saturdays. Keeping her entertained is, uh, a full time job."

He didn't respond so she turned toward her bedroom.

Draco stood quickly. "Uhm, Hermione," he stumbled a bit as he tried to follow her. "Thank you for telling me, and thanks for listening." His eyes drifted to the floor and he shuffled his feet, "I am going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. I hear that, uhm, ice cream helps sometime when you have a hard day so if you want, you and Laykyn can come with me and we can give it a try."

Hermione looked at Draco sizing him up. "I guess we could do that. If you don't mind the company."

He gave a crooked smile, "as long as you don't mind checking out the new bookstore in town."

She smiled back, "sounds like a good plan."


	7. Hogsmeade

**AN: Sorry if you already read this chapter. I forgot I had changed to villain name in chapter 1 from my original draft. Store owners name should have been Edward. My bad. I am so sorry need to keep better notes I guess. Thank for reading.**

Hermione sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Laykyn's room, she had only slept an hour or two after the conversation with Malfoy. She watched her daughter's chest rise and fall with each breath, every now and then a muscle would twitch or her facial expression would change as the dreams she was having progressed. She had needed to talk after Ron, absolutely, but why did it have to be Malfoy? She replayed the conversation in her mind over and over. He had been civil almost caring. _What the hell was he playing at?_ Hermione tried to wrap her mind around the whole conversation. She closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind so that she could get a few more hours sleep. _And I agreed we would spend the day with him tomorrow._

On the other side of the common room Draco was dealing with his own thoughts. _What the bloody hell was I thinking. Granger doesn't want to hear about my issues. I certainly don't need to hear about hers...I am gonna kill Weasley next time I see him._ His mind began to stray to thoughts about the witch on the other side of the dormitory, thoughts that he definitely had no business having. _One year. Not even a full year at that. Then I can disappear from the wizarding world again. I can spend some time with Laykyn but starting tomorrow I distance myself from Granger. She deserves someone better than Weasley and she doesn't need to deal with my issues on top of her own._

When Draco finally drifted off to sleep his dreams were a rapid succession of scenes some happy, others terrifying, others simply confusing, Hermione and Laykyn playing Candyland, his father wand drawn bearing down on him a sippy cup of juice spilled on the floor by his feet, his mother crying in the corner as his father applied the cruciatus curse to him for failing a test in 6th year, him, Hermione, and Laykyn playing Jenga, the three of them eating popcorn and watching one of those kid movies, he and Hermione on couch talking...kissing! This dream progressed, the kiss fluctuating from soft and sweet to intense and heated and back again. Her lips tasted sweet and she seemed to melt into him. He lost track of where he ended and she began. Her scent was intoxicating. If he let her pull back for even a second he felt like he couldn't breath. He lost himself in her. Suddenly Lucius appeared, he could see his father over her shoulder. Lucius raised his wand he saw the words forming on his lips. The green light began to glow at the tip of his wand. Draco tried to move her out of the way tried to block the killing curse but even as he tried he knew it was too late.

Draco woke up breathing hard. That was why he had to separate himself from them as soon as possible. He had to cancel their plans today. He couldn't be seen with them outside of the common room ever. And barely even inside the common room. If something he did took that little girl's mother away from her he could never forgive himself. And he didn't even think about Hermione that way. He couldn't. A shrill squeal from the common room broke his thought process.

"We get to spend ALL DAY with Mr. Draco!" Draco heard Laykyn's excited exclamation from the common room. _Crap._ Draco thought. He couldn't cancel now, but he still had to distance himself.

"Laykyn, wait.." Hermione's voice echoed over the sound of tiny feet running toward his room. He heard a second pair of feet chase after the first bit too late. His door was slung open and it felt like his bed had been hit by some sort of explosion as the hyperactive, overly excited four year old leapt onto his bed singing. "Wake up Mr. Draco. We gotta go. Come on, wake up." He sat up in the bed scooping the little girl up and making her squeal in delight as he tickled her. He looked up to see Hermione framed in his doorway. She had on a pair of jeans that he noticed hugged her hips perfectly and a deep green v-neck sweater that cut down in the front just enough to make it necessary for her to wear a tank top under it. She smiled at her daughter's laughter and walked slowly in the room. "Sorry Malfoy, I tried to catch her. But obviously I missed." Draco realised he must have been staring at her she blushed and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on,Thena, let's let Mr. Draco get dressed. We will see you at breakfast." She gave a small smile and a wave as she tugged Laykyn who was still bouncing back out into the common room. Draco crawled out of bed. _Tomorrow, I will separate myself from them, tomorrow._

It took Draco a bit longer than normal to decide on what to wear that day. Jeans of course but it took him a while to finally decide on a long sleeve button down shirt Ms. Esther had bought him for Christmas last year. He was pleased when his hair cooperated and parted in the correct spot. He entered the great hall and took his seat at the end of the table fighting to keep the smile he felt pulling at the corners of his mouth hidden.

Laykyn moved her plate so she was sitting beside Draco. She immediately went into a long story about a quidditch game she had seen with her uncles. Draco listened as attentively as he could but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. Seeing Granger silhouetted in the doorway of his bedroom that morning had reminded him of his dream. He found himself wondering if she really smelled like she had in his dream. Sweet but not really a floral smell and not like vanilla either… he couldn't quite place the smell.

"Mr. Draco? Are you listening?" Laykyn was staring intently at him.

He shook his head focusing back on the girl. "Sorry, still asleep I guess. What were you saying?"

She seemed to accept his excuse and continued. "I was saying that maybe you could convince Momma that I need a training broom. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron tried but they aren't exactly the smartest people. Aunt Ginny tried but Mom didn't listen to her either."

"What makes you think she would listen to me?"

"You're smart. Everyone says so even Momma."

Draco smirked at Laykyn's comment. He chanced a glance at Hermione. She was reading a newspaper. Muggle by the looks of it. The pictures weren't moving. She looked upset. "What's wrong, Granger?"

She laid the paper down so that he could see the article she was reading. "A newborn baby boy was taken from a hospital in London. They think that the baby's father took him. Apparently his mother had a restraining order out on the father because of abuse and he wasn't taking it well." She shook her head a faraway look in her eyes. "I can't imagine what she is going through."

"Granger." She looked up at him, "you don't have too. Laykyn is right here." He gestured to the curly brown head beside him. "You ready to head to Hogsmeade."

She smiled, nodded, and folded up the paper. "Ready to go, Laykyn?"

Laykyn quickly scooted her chair back and stood up taking Hermione's hand. She motioned for Draco to follow and began dragging her mother out of the Great Hall.

It was a crisp fall morning the leaves on the trees just beginning to change color. Draco and Laykyn took turns telling corny jokes, as they walked to the edge of the school grounds, seeing who could get the biggest eye roll from Hermione.

As they reached the edge of the grounds Draco smirked at Laykyn. "Why can't you play cards in the jungle? There are too many cheetahs." They both burst out laughing again, it no longer mattered if they got the joke or not. The louder they laughed the bigger the reaction from Hermione.

"What is red and smells like blue paint?" This was the third time she had told this joke. Once with green, once with yellow and this would make twice with red. "Red paint!" They burst out laughing again just as hard as they had every other time.

"Okay," she said fixing both of them with what was supposed to be a death glare. "If you two don't behave we will go straight back to the castle."

"Yes Ma'am," they both replied instantly.

She looked back and forth between the two before scooping up her daughter and apparating to the village. Draco followed after them.

They landed in the street of Hogsmeade. Hermione set Laykyn down. "You two have only known each other two weeks but I would swear… if you two spend much more time together you're gonna give me grey hair."

Draco smiled down at Laykyn and held up his fist for her to fist bump, which she did immediately, grinning back at him.

They spent the morning strolling through the village talking and laughing. They visited the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Lunch at the Three Broomsticks was followed by a trip to the Shrieking Shack Hermione told the story of how Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs had come to be friends, or her version anyway. The four wizards had become some of Laykyn's favorite story characters and Hermione had created all sorts of adventures for them to go on. ""But really Padfoot' Wormtail whined, 'the professors never believe me when I tell them a dog ate my homework.'"

Laykyn giggled, "Momma that's not Wormtail's voice. Do it right."

Hermione looked at Malfoy apprehensively. She took a deep breath and repeated "The professors never believe me when I tell them a dog ate my homework," in a high squeaky voice. Laykyn giggled uncontrollably and Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she heard Malfoy give a low chuckle.

Next was a trip to Honeydukes where only the threat of a hex from Hermione kept Draco from buying Laykyn every sweet in the store. Ice cream followed. Draco had no idea how one little girl could make such a mess with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles. It took Hermione a little while to get her cleaned up and unsticky.

They wandered down a side road until they came to the bookstore Draco had talked about. The painted window read Harrison Brothers Books. Draco opened the door and Hermione smiled and thanked him. They stepped inside and the sight Hermione saw was heavenly. There were books everywhere, not only on the bookshelves although there must have been at least 50 bookshelves. There were books on the windowsills and the checkout counter, stacked a dozen high on coffee tables and side tables by the big, plush reading chairs. Books on the tables small tables at the end of every row of shelves, and even books stacked in haphazard piles on the stairs. Hermione walked to the nearest aisle of books and ran her fingers along the spines as she read the titles. Draco and Laykyn followed behind her.

Draco pointed to a brightly painted set of shelves in the back corner. The teddy bears and various toys lying around made it obvious that this was a children's section. Laykyn's eyes lit up and Draco moved where he could watch her. Laykyn quickly picked a large picture book and sat down on an oversized pillow with the book in her lap looking at the pictures.

"This is amazing," he heard Hermione say and he stepped back around the corner to see what she was looking at. After a half hour or so Draco touched Hermione's arm to get her attention and told her he was going to pick up some potion ingredients. He left the store and after checking on Laykyn again she went back to perusing the books.

Laykyn was on her fourth picture book when she finally glanced up. Hermione had been checking on her frequently but Laykyn hadn't seemed to notice her. Laykyn now looked up from her book searching her surroundings for her mother. She couldn't see Hermione from where she was but she did notice a rather spectacular spiral staircase. _Maybe Momma and Mr. Draco went up there._ Laykyn closed her book and walked toward the stairs.

Black metal stairs that climbed in a tight spiral up to the second story loft. Laykyn began to climb. When she reached to second floor landing she found even more shelves more books. Laykyn slowly walked down the aisle on the far left side of the loft. The books here looked old, extremely old. She looked at the spine of the book closest to her level. "Demon Control…?" _Who would need a book like that?_

"I think you're wrong seven isn't the key," the voice was deep and soft but laced with urgency and frustration. "We have tried every seven. Seven years, seven months even seven hours! We need to end this!"

Laykyn heard the voice. Her first instinct was to turn and run, find her mother and she would be safe.

The next voice seemed to hiss, "seven total you idiot. We need seven Total. We have three, we need four more."

Laykyn crept toward the voices. "I told you before," the deeper voice said, "no more. I don't want to do this anymore."

"You will finish this. End of story no questions ask…," the hissing voice cut short when Laykyn accidentally knocked off one of the books and it started to make a roaring noise like a train.

Laykyn backed down the aisle quickly. Reaching the last shelf she turned and ran. She heard her mother call her name just as she collided with a solid body. Laykyn fell backward hitting the ground hard. She looked up tears forming in her eyes.

The body she collided with belonged to a man with a handsome face and a bright smile. His blue eyes shone down at her and he knelt down in front of her. "Hi little one," his voice was friendly and kind with a slight laugh to it, "this probably isn't the safest place for you to be. Come on, let's go find your parents." He held out a hand and Laykyn took it cautiously. She followed the man down the stairs. Hermione saw them and ran to Laykyn scooping her up.

"I was so worried. I took my eyes off you for a second. You were supposed to read your book not go wandering around." Hermione checked Laykyn over top to bottom and held her close. "Thank you,sir, I…" she stopped getting her first real look at the man who had found her daughter. Blue eyes, black hair, square jaw, a very handsome man.

"It was no problem," he smiled at her offering his hand. "My name is Edward, Edward Harrison."

"Harrison. So this is your store?" He nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger. I hope Laykyn didn't get into too much mischief. I can pay for anything that might have gotten damaged."

Edward chuckled, "She was fine. I keep all the book on dark magic and whatnot up on the second floor and figured that was not the best place for her to play. Just glad I found her when I did."

"Thank you," Hermione said again a shy smile gracing her lips.

Draco entered the bookstore again and felt a surge of jealousy seeing the smile Hermione gave the other man. He beat the green eyed monster back into submission before walking over to join them.

Hermione and Edward were laughing and talking quietly as Laykyn had settled back into look at another book. "Mr. Draco," she smiled looking up from her book and seeing him headed their way. Laykyn put the book down and ran over to him. He scooped her up and walked back where she had set down her book.

Draco tried to block out the conversation from the two adults talking beside them but snippets kept sneaking in. Hermione laughing at something the man had said or the way the man said her name. Finally Draco heard him ask the question he had been dreading hearing but he knew was coming.

Edward cleared his throat. "Hermione would you like to go to dinner with me this evening?"

Draco had been expecting this question but if the look on her face was any indication Hermione had not been. She stuttered for a minute before replying "I...I don't have anyone to watch Laykyn on such short notice.

Draco warred with himself for a moment before swallowing his pride and stating, "I can watch her. It's just for a couple hours." He hated himself for saying it but he had to distance himself anyway no reason for them both to be miserable.

Hermione smiled her thanks and replied to Edward, "I would love too."

His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "I will see you about 7?"

"Sounds perfect." Her smiled reached her eyes.

Edward shook hands with each of them as they left and headed back toward the store room of his shop.


	8. Date Night

**A/N: I know it has been 2 months or better since I updated this story. I have been through hell and back the last few months. I apologize for the wait hopefully this will make up for some of the wait. I will finish this story just hang with me. As always please let me know what you think. Everything belongs to JKR I am just playing in her universe.**

Draco scooped up Laykyn and apperated to edge of the Hogwarts grounds Hermione only a few steps behind them. The walk back to the castle was quiet but not peaceful. Laykyn lay her head on Draco's shoulder her thumb finding its way to her mouth. Hermione walked a few paces behind Draco. His movements were tense. Hermione could see his agitation in every step. _It isn't my fault_ , she thought tersely, _He volunteered to watch Laykyn and he told me to go._ Hermione remained lost in her thoughts as they entered Hogwarts and climbed the stairs to their common room. _This is what I want. I want to go on this date. It's time to move on._

As they entered the dorm Draco sat Laykyn down and walked to his room. The little girl watched him walk away, "Momma can we play a game?" Hermione continued toward her room. "Momma?" Laykyn repeated louder reaching for her mother's hand.

Hermione came back to reality as she felt the small hand slide in hers. She looked down into her daughter's golden brown eyes and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, baby. What did you ask?"

"Can we play a game?" She smiled back at her mother, her eyes lighting up with the excitement you only feel as a child.

"I would love too. However I really, really need your help."

"With what, momma?"

"I have a special dinner that i have to go to tonight."

"With Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron?"

"No you remember the nice man from the book store, Mr. Harrison?" Laykyn nodded. "He is taking me to dinner and you get to stay with Mr. Draco."

Laykyn's face lite up. "Mr. Draco really? Me and Mr Draco get play all night?" Her excitement radiated off of her. Hermione could not for the life of her figure out why her daughter loved Draco Malfoy so much but he seemed to be good for her and she for him. As long as the status quo remained Hermione would tolerate the friendship. Laykyn bounced with every step telling her mother all the things she and Mr Draco were going to do that night swinging thier arms as they went to Hermione's room to get ready for the evening.

Draco didn't understand the dead feeling in the pit of his stomach. This is what needed to happen. He had to create some distance between himself and Granger. He couldn't afford to go soft. So why did he feel like this, like the whole world had become dark and bleak. He would babysit tonight, then Lovegood could do it from here on out. Draco dug in the top drawer of his dresser for the bottle of firewhiskey. He found it under a pile of socks. Twisting off the lid Draco took a long drink. He would take a few minutes to himself get his brain under control and then deal with life.

As Laykyn ran into the bathroom to find a necklace for her mother, Hermione hung the Rangers baseball jersey back in her closet. She knew why Laykyn had wanted her to wear the jersey, it had belonged to Laykyn's father. As the she placed the hanger on the closet rod her mind traveled back to that first night that she had met Jakob Laykyn.

 _Hermione had run away from her problems. She knew she had. The war and then the fight with Ron and… She let the last thought drift away. She tried anyway. She and her parents were touring the United States to rebuild and strengthen thier relationship, but she also just couldn't deal with life at home right now. They were in New York City. Hermione found solace in "the city that never sleeps" that night. She certainly couldn't sleep. Her mind raced as she thought through all that had happened in the last months of her Ron's relationship. It was an endless loop now. The pain and sorrow growing with every loop of the memories. She laid a hand over her belly now devoid of the life that had promised so much._

 _Her parents were asleep in thier hotel room so Hermione decided wander to the nearest bar. Alcohol was something she swore she would never turn to but one drink couldn't hurt. Especially since she was out of Dreamless Sleep potion. She found a small sports bar at the other end of the block from her hotel. The pub was crowded. A bachelor's party in the back corner was obviously not on thier first round of drinks. In a booth on the other side of the room was a couple that really needed to get a room. Hermione sat at the bar as far from any other patrons as she could. One drink and she would head back to the hotel._

 _An hour later saw her looking at the same beer all the foam gone the liquid now room temperature. A rather rambunctious group huddled around the television kept distracting her from her thoughts. At least they couldn't be watching quidditch, but it did seem to be some sort of sports. She glanced over her shoulder at them one more time and her eyes locked with one of the men. He smiled at her nodded and spoke in one of his friends ears and began to make his way toward her. She turned back to her drink and tried to ignore the man as he sat next to her. She smelled something familiar._

 _The young man crossed his arms and set them on the bar in front of him. Their elbows were barely three inches apart. "So what's his name?" The man's voice was deep, almost melodic._

 _Hermione's head snapped up a questioning look in her eye. "There are only a handful of reasons that anyone drinks alone, and from the look of that glass you don't really want to be here drinking in the first place." He gave her a lopsided smile._

 _Hermione look back at the beer in front of her. "Look I came here to get away." She looked up meeting his hazel eyes, "from everyone."_

" _You seem like one of those people who tend to overthink everything. Let me make a suggestion. You wanna get away. You have to stop thinking, start over, and be someone new." He stood up and moved back toward his friends huddled around the tv on the other side of the room._

That night had seem insignificant at the time but it had changed her life forever.

"I like this one," Laykyn raced back into the room holding a thin silver chain. Hermione smiled down at her choice, it was a simple silver chain with a heart and two stones, a rich blue sapphire and a deep red garnet. Hermione carefully worked the clasp on the necklace slipping it on and securing it around her neck.

"I am almost ready. Why don't you go check on Mr. Draco?" Layken raced from the room and Hermione turned to look in the mirror one more time.

Draco stared down into the flames Blaise stared back out at him. "Do I need to send someone to check on you? Because I can."

Draco rolled his eyes "I am fine Blaise. It's one evening. I am a full grown adult! I can handle a 4 year old for a few hours. What could go wrong?"

A soft knock sounded on his bedroom door, "Mr Draco?" Laykyn's voice came through the door.

Draco glanced toward the door, "I gotta go Blaise."

"We are not done with this conversation though," Blaise winked out of the flames.

Draco ran one hand through his hair as he walked to the door. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door to see Laykyn standing in the doorway with the Candyland box in her hand. She smiled up at him. "You wanna play?" her brown eyes stared up at him.

Draco looked at the board game box. "Can we please play a different game? Everytime I get almost to the Candy Castle at the end and then I draw my next card and get sent back to the Peppermint Forest. I think you, Laykyn Athena, load the deck." He started his sentence with his face as serious as he could manage but by the end a smirk had formed on his lips and as he said her name there was a twinkle of affection in his eyes. "Can't we play Hungry, Hungry Hippos."

"We forgot to put it away last time we played and…" she quickly looked around to make sure Hermione was nowhere near. Signalling for Draco to move closer she cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered. "Momma stepped on it and she said a bad word."

Draco looked down at the little girl's solemn face. "Well we don't want that to happen again, Candyland is probably the safer option." She nodded and Draco followed the toddler in to the common room to set up the game. They laid the game board out on the floor in front of the fireplace and Draco shuffled the cards while Laykyn pulled out two of the character pieces. She placed the green one on the board and held out the yellow one for Draco to take.

"Not yellow," he said looking at the piece. "No one likes Hufflepuff."

Laykyn looked him in the eyes "It's the only one left. You can't be red cause Momma is the only one that gets to use the red and you can't be blue cause Lilly bit of its head, and I always play green."

Draco picked up the blue figure, scrutinizing the mangled remains of the head. "Who is Lilly? Someone's dog?" Laykyn burst in to a fit of giggles.

"Lilly is Harry's daughter," both Laykyn and Draco turned at the sound of Hermione's voice. "If I remember correctly you and her brothers were not being very nice to her that day."

Draco took in the sight before him, Hermione looked gorgeous. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart and refocus himself on what was important, creating space between him and the Grangers.

"But Mom, she's a baby, and Grandma Weasley always makes us play with her."

Hermione gave a small shake of her head. "Are you going to be good for Mr. Draco?'

"Of course Momma, Mr Draco and I are gonna play Candyland, and watch Super Ninja Pets: The Movie." Her hands came up into a fighting position hands straight out for a ninja chop, "if you can teach him how to use the DVD player."

"I know how to use a DVD player," Draco scoffed. "I lived in the muggle world for 10 years. I can even use a microwave." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at the little girl a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I charmed the TV and the DVD player in Laykyn's room so that they will work for a few hours at a time. Her bedtime is at 8:30 no sweets after 6. She has a little bit of allergy problems right now so her medicine is in the top cabinet of the bathroom." She paused for a breath. "I think that's everything…"

"Granger!" he snapped her out of her thoughts. "I can handle the kid for a few hours. Go enjoy yourself." _Just not too much._ He blocked out the thoughts that were forming in his mind of Harrison the perfect gentleman, taking Hermione's hand. Her blush as he pulled out her seat for her. The idiot would probably even bring her flowers.

"Okay," she looked around the room one last time, "I guess I will go then." She walked toward the door. "Are you sure are going to be okay? I can reschedule."

"We will be fine, Granger. Go on your date."

She sent him a glare before walking over to Laykyn, kneeling down in front of her. "Okay I will be back in a few hours if you need anything just ask Mr Draco, he can get a hold of me in case of emergency." She kissed Laykyn's cheek and the exchanged an eskimo kiss before she finally stood up and walked to the common room door. She glanced toward the couch were Laykyn and Malfoy sat once more, they were setting up the pieces for Candyland. The last thing she saw was Malfoy pick up yellow figurine, give a great sigh and set it on the gameboard.

Hermione walked through the castle and out the front doors of the castle and down toward Hogsmeade. When she reached the edge of the castle grounds she apparated the rest of the way to the small book store.

Edward Harrison stood outside the door of his store nervously pacing back and forth on the sidewalk and running a hand through his hair. Hermione smiled at least she wasn't the only one nervous about this. She took a few steps towards the man and he stopped pacing and looked up smiling. "I wasn't sure you would come," his voice was low and soft but the humor still played through it clearly. He was dressed in slacks and a crimson long sleeve button up shirt, hair somehow still perfectly in place even after running his hands through it at least a dozen times. As she walked closer he beamed at her, enjoy the vision before him. "These, My Lady, are for you." He swiftly pulled a bouquet of flowers seemingly from nowhere.

Hermione's smile grew. Although it was very well performed she recognized the simple Muggle magic trick, a magician at her 6th birthday had done the same thing. Sure there had been a bit of actual magic, a protection charm so the flowers didn't get damaged but essentially the same trick. She took a deep breathe inhaling the scent of the flowers. "So where are we going?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, "I have a few plans." He took her hand and they apparated away.

Only an hour and a half had passed and the common room looked like a disaster area. Draco ran his hands through his hair as Laykyn ran around the room. Maybe chocolate chip waffles and chocolate milk hadn't been the best idea. "Laykyn please sit down," Draco begged as he tried to clean the kitchen.

"But I'm bored," she said jumping up and down on the couch.

"Well we can do something in a little bit but right now I have to clean this up. If your mother finds out you had this much chocolate she is gonna kill me or worse…"

Laykyn stopped her jumping and plopped down on the couch, pouting. She watch Draco start to clean the kitchen, "you would be done faster if you just used magic."

"Sometimes it's worth it to do things the muggle way."

He had just started washing the dishes a second time, the first time he had forgotten to use soap, when there was a knock on the door. "I got it," Laykyn jumped up from the floor where she had been coloring and ran to the door.

Forgetting momentarily that they were inside of Hogwarts, and therefore fairly safe, Draco dropped the plate he had been hold and rushed after Laykyn. The plate crashed to the floor as wild visions of Death Eaters and the like hiding on the other side of the door to kidnap "little Granger". Harrison was probably in cahoots with them. He scooped up Laykyn just as she reached for the door. She squirmed in his arm and her brown curls slapped his face as she turn and shot him a look, a very Hermione-ish death glare. He set her back on the couch, "you don't open the door for anyone. You never know who could be on the other side of that door. It could be any kind of low life filth." Draco brushed his hair back out of his face and opened the door. There on the other side of the door stood Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, and what looked to be one child each. "What do you two want?" he asked taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Pansy pushed through the door with a small boy with buzzed black hair and a slightly squashed looking face that seemed to have a permanent scowl. He walked toward where Lakyn was sitting with her crayons and coloring book.

Draco stepped aside ushering in Daphne and the blue eyed, raven haired girl with her. He shut the door wondering what on earth had brought them here and how in Merlin's name had they known he was even at Hogwarts?

Daphne stepped close and wrapped Draco in a hug as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he returned the hug awkwardly. "It's so good to see you Draco." He smirked as the glare Laykyn had been giving him passed between Parkinson and her son. "Good to see you too Ms. Greengrass," Draco pull back and smiled at his former classmate.

Daphne held up her left hand, "Wilde," she said smiling. "You have been out of the loop for a little while so you have an excuse. This she gestured to the raven hair toddler beside her, "is my daughter Catherine."

Draco knelt down in front of the girl and she hide behind her mother. He offered her his hand, "My name is Draco I am an old friend of your mother's. It is a pleasure to meet you Katherine."

After an encouraging nudge from her mother Catherine step forward and laid her hand in Draco's giving him a small curtsy. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr Draco," her voice was quiet but elegant for a four year old, it lacked the slight babyishness that still resonated in Laykyn's.

"My you are quite the little lady," he kissed her hand and smiled up at Daphne. "This," he lead Cathrine to where Laykyn was sitting on the couch, "is Laykyn, she and her mother are staying here at the castle as well. Laykyn would share your crayons with Katherine and ... " he realized he didn't know the boy's name, "her friend." Laykyn gave him a questioning look but slowly nodded her head. The three kids sat around the coffee table and began coloring.

Draco turned back to the two women. "Blaise mentioned that you were babysitting and that you might need a hand he said the child was strong willed?"

Draco mentally rolled his eyes. _Like Blaise knows anything about little Granger._

"And since you haven't told anyone that you were back in the magical world for the first time in 10 years or even alive for that matter, I thought as a friend I should come check on you." Daphne smiled "my sister has asks about you all the time."

Draco cringed remembering his betrothal it had been severed when as part of his punishment from his trial. "And you Parkinson? It is still Parkinson?" He asked examining her left ring finger.

"Of course," she said snidely. "Who's the pig that you have to room with? Doesn't Hogwarts have house elves anymore?"

"We don't use house elves," Laykyn replied looking over her shoulder. "It is forced…" she bit her bottom lip and looked around as if physically looking for the word in the air around her, "servitude, also known as slavery."

"Shut up and color," Pansy snarled.

Draco didn't miss the inquisitive looking Daphne's eyes though at Laykyn's declaration. _Be careful little Granger, not everyone has changed._

"Those are mean words, we don't say mean words," Laykyn stood from the table and walked toward the pug faced woman.

Pansy scoffed "what exactly are you going to do about it, Brat?"

"The are more intelligent ways to express yourself, and you don't gotta resort to name callin," Laykyn accent started to slip as she got angry. You could tell she spent her first few years in America as the two accents collided.

"You are a filthy little Yankee on top of being a insufferable little brat. Probably not even a pureblood."

"So what if I ain't?" Fire was burning behind her eyes. One look at Daphne told Draco that she was starting to put the pieces together.

Draco began walking toward Laykyn. Pansy held up her hand to stop him and he paused momentarily.

"If Draco hadn't said that your mother was here to I would think you were one but you can be. You mother is though. I would bet my life that your mother is nothing but a filthy."

Draco started forward again.

"Little."

Draco reached for Pansy with one hand as his other reared back in a fist.

"Mudblood," Pansy spit the final word at Laykyn nose to nose with the little girl.

The whole room shook and the lights flickered before going completely out. In the darkness Draco felt himself pushed back a few feet and heard the sound of glass breaking. Heard two kids start screaming and a loud thud. He pulled out his wand and lit it. A second light appeared beside him, Daphne. "I am so sorry Draco. I should have made her stay home," she said running and scooping up her daughter and gently pulling the second screaming child, Parkinson's son, to the couch beside her.

"It's not your fault," Draco tried to keep his voice calm but it shook all the same as he searched for Laykyn. He saw her hunched over on the floor. His heart dropped. She had to be ok. He rush towards her. As his hand touched her back he could feel her body shaking. He heard soft sobs. Draco carefully pulled her into his lap and called her name. "Laykyn. Laykyn look at me." No response. "Come on Little Granger," he whispered blinking back the tears. Her turned her so that her head was resting against his chest. He felt her tears soaking it immediately as her small frame shook with sobs. Daphne managed to calm the other two and get the lights back on. "Thena," he spoke softly trying her mother's pet name for her. She finally looked up at him. Her face was cut in several places from the glass and bruised from the fall. Her arm was bent at the wrong angle. Draco felt rage began to boil in his veins. Laykyn took a shuddering breath, her voice small "not suppose to say mean words." She gave one hard breath and passed out against Draco's chest. He immediately rose to his feet. He was going to get her to the hospital wing first and then _I'm gonna kill Parkinson, slowly!_

"Draco, is she alright?"

"I have to get her to the hospital wing now! Watch the other two and don't let Parkinson leave this room!" His voice was deadly cold as he growled out his answer.

"Draco?" Daphne hesitated. "Where is Pansy?"

Draco looked around the room and saw a shoe sticking out from under a pile of books and smashed bookcase. Daphne followed his gaze and ran to the pile and began moving things out of the way. She reach a hand out to check the woman's pulse, "she's alive just unconscious."

Draco gave a curt nod. "I'll send some prefects to help you with her as soon as I can. I have to get her help now."

Daphne nodded her understanding and Draco left. He made his way quickly down the halls. He stopped a Hufflepuff boy and Ravenclaw girl that were in some sort of debate and ordered them to help Daphne. The look on his face and the sound of his voice told them not to question him and they took off in the direction he indicated.

As Draco enter the hospital wing doors he was met by Hannah Abbott, now Longbottom. She directed Draco to a bed and rushed to get the supplies she would need. As he look at Laykyn lying on the bed so small and weak looking he felt his heart ache. Granger was going to kill him and he didn't care he deserved it after this. Hannah rushed to fix Laykyn's arm and heal the cuts and bruises on her face before pouring a few potions in her mouth. The pain on her small face eased and Draco relaxed slightly.

He played the events over in his mind again. Trying to make sense of what had happened? Why had Pansy attacked a four-year-old? Then he realized, the raw energy and power. Pansy hadn't attack Laykyn. That had been Laykyn's magic.

 **A/N:Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think.**

 **1Corinthians 10:31 ...Do it all for the glory of God.**

 **Heavenly Father,**

 **Thank you for creativity and imagination.**


	9. After the Date

I do not own Harry Potter.

Please leave a review it will help me get better. Let me know what you think good, bad, or ugly. Let me know what you think should happen next.

Hermione was truly enjoying her date. It had been years since she had been out, since before Laykyn was born. After his trick with the flowers Edward told her he had dinner reservations for them.

"We need to get going pretty soon if we want to make it in time but.." his gaze was sheepish and his cheeks tinted slightly pink as his sentence trailed off.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "But what?"

He looked up at her smiling slightly nervously, "I have never been very good at side along apparition. If I gave you the address could you do it?" He seemed more nervous with every word. The next sentence came out in a rush. "If-not-I-can-figure-out-a-muggle-way-to-get-us-there."

She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up inside her. "I can get us there. I have only accidentally splinched somebody once." Her sentence trailed off as her mind went back many years ago. She felt sick. She saw it all again like it was happening right there. The terror, running for thier lives, never knowing where they were going next, not even knowing if they were gonna survive the night. She felt the death eater grab her ankle again, the smell of the blood as they landed. She and Harry were ok but Ron…

Hermione jumped slightly when she felt Edward wrap her hand in his giving it a light squeeze. "Hey," he caught her gaze pulling her out of her memories, "only once is a good enough track record for me. I trust you Hermione."

She watched his face for any flicker of doubt. His eyes were so soft and kind. A small smile played on the corners of his mouth. She watched for a moment longer before nodding. Edward's smile grew and he reached in his pocket pulling out a small slip of paper. "Here's the address." He handed her the piece of paper, never letting go of her hand.

Hermione glanced at the piece of paper memorizing the address. "Ready?" she asked looking back in to his eyes.

"Always," he looked down into her eyes smiling.

With as spin and a pop they arrived in front of...a bed and breakfast? Involuntarily Hermione shook her head. "Edward? I don't think...I only told Draco I would be gonna a few hours.."

Her words came out shaky with a hint of disbelief, surely he wasn't expecting her to be ok with this.

"What?" He sounded genuinely confused. Edward followed her line of sight and he gave a soft chuckle."No," he took her shoulders and gently turned her to the other side of the street a smile on his lips.

Across the street was a gorgeous old building that was with standing the tests of time well. They crossed the street and he opened the door and held it for her as she entered. Hermione looked around at the interior of the restaurant. It was elegant deep red carpet in the lobby area extending to a rich brown tile with gold veins running through it. The walls were a dark wood with candle sconces between every set of windows. The ceiling was vaulted with a golden chandelier in the center the crystals hanging from it reflecting the candle light.

"May I take your coat?"

The voice of the matradee made Hermione jump she had been so enthralled by the artistry of the place. Edward gave her a reassuring smile and helped her slip out of the light jacket she had worn. One man took thier coats as another led them to their table.

They were taken to a table for two in a secluded corner of the restaurant. There was a view of the night sky out the two windows beside the table. It was covered with a white table cloth a beautiful red runner going down the middle of the table. Crystal champagne glasses and gold silverware, everything was perfect. Edward gave her a gracious smile as he pulled her chair out for her. She smoothed the skirt of her dress as she sat in the offered chair. She muttered a soft "thank you" still mesmerized by the place. She snapped out of her reverey when she heard Edward order a bottle of wine for the table. She started to protest but bit her tongue not wanting to be ride or insulting.

Edward though was perceptive. "Maybe a couple of glasses of water as well" he told the waiter. Seeing Hermione relax he knew he had read her right. "Not much for wine?" He asked.

She gave a sheepish smile "Not much for any alcohol really."

"My brother was at a muggle university and he took me to a frat party on campus," Edward began, "after that adventure I still can't stomach beer. I think i had a hangover for a month." His story had the desired effect as she let out a small giggle and visibly relax a bit more. "So tell me a little bit more about yourself," he queried.

Hermione took a deep breath feeling self-conscious, "well I am muggleborn, my parents are both still alive. Not siblings, unless you count Harry and the Weasley's they kind of adopted me. I have one daughter, Laykyn, who you met earlier. Sometimes she is the biggest headache and just almost want to strangle her, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Edward watched her face as she spoke it changed constantly. You could almost see the memories playing across the mind. They continued the conversation throughout dinner. Afterwards they took a quiet stroll in the nearby village. They were just turning to enter a small coffee shop before heading home when Hermione noticed in the distance what appeared to be an owl. As it flew closer she could see that the bird looked as if it had been flying for quite awhile, it seemed to waver in its direction and drop in altitude only to have to push itself to flap harder and rise again. Finally it landed a few feet in front of them and stumbled towards Hermione. She knelt down to read the name on the letter the bird was carrying and found it to be her own. Her heart dropped there were only a few reasons she would be getting an owl this late. She carefully untied the note. The owl had obviously been flying for quite a while. She unfolded the paper.

Hermione,

I hate to interrupt your evening but there has been an accident. Laykyn is okay but you need to get back to the school as quickly as possible. Hospital wing. Everything will be explained when you get here.

D. Wilde

 _D. Wilde? Who the heck is that? What is … No stop ok. Back to the school. Back to Hogwarts._ Hermione turned and walked to find the nearest apperation point.

Edward stumbled after her. "Hermione what's wrong?"

She continued on her path not even pausing at his words. "Hermione," Edward reached out and grabbed her hand making her turn and face him, "What's wrong?" His voice was soft and full of compassion. His eyes seemed to plead with her to let him help.

She took a deep breath trying to refocus her thoughts. "Something happened at the school. Laykyn might be hurt and I have to go." She held the letter out to him. "I am sorry I shouldn't have just walked off like that but I have to go now. She needs me."

"Let me go with you I can help."

Hermione didn't have time to argue she only had one thought on her mind and that was getting to Laykyn. She looked up at Edward he seemed genuinely concerned. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearest alley. Hermione never even broke stride as she turned and with a loud pop they both landed on the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

Edward had a hard time keeping up with Hermione as they made their way up to the castle. Up several flights of stair and down at least a dozen hallways before her steps finally slowed. Edward could see outlined in front of the large door ahead a woman and two small children. Maybe one of them was Hermione's daughter _what was her name again, Laura or something._ As they approached the door the woman took a step forward, "Hermione, wait a minute." Hermione tried to push past but the woman put a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. "Hermione it's my fault, not Draco's. Pansy followed me. "

"Parkinson?" Hermione asked. The other woman nodded. "So you are D.W.?"

"Daphne Wilde, I will explain the whole story later, but the long and short of it is. Pansy insulted you and Laykyn and Laykyn being very angry and upset accidently did magic. A lot of magic, Mrs. Longbottom said she is just exhausted. It took a lot out of her. She had a broken arm and a few cuts and scrapes easily healed. I have never seen Draco so devastated. He got her here as quickly as he could and never left her side."

Hermione listened to the whole story. Her mind still on getting into the hospital wing and to her daughter. As Daphne finished up, Hermione gave a curt nod and walked toward the door Edward on her heels. She looked up and down the nearly empty infirmary and spotted a distinctive head of blonde hair sitting by one of the beds. She took off in that direction, blood slightly boiling, but when she got close enough to make out the detail of Draco's face she stopped momentarily. He held one of Laykyn's small hands in his and his eyes were slightly red as if he had been crying. He hadn't noticed thier approach and she heard him mutter softly "I'm so sorry, Little Granger. Please wake up."

 _Please wake up?_ Hermione's blood froze in her veins. She practically ran the last dozen meters to Laykyn's side.

Hearing her footsteps Draco rose from the chair and moved a few steps back to give Hermione room. She slid into the chair and immediately grabbed Laykyn's hand with one of hers and used the other to check for the small heartbeat and breathing. He saw the terrified look on Hermione's face and felt his heart shatter again. He had done this. Granger, against her better judgement, had given him a second chance and he blew it. Little Granger had trusted him wholeheartedly, and his hesitation had nearly gotten her killed.

Draco was suddenly jolted from his thoughts of self loathing by someone grabbing his collar and slamming him against the stone wall.

"What the hell did you do? Hermione left you alone with the kid for just a few hours and this is what we come back to?" Edward's harsh whisper cut through Draco's misery and started a fire. Draco ripped the man hands off his shirt and sneered at him. "I don't have to answer to you."

Edward stepped forward again, Draco didn't back down. "You need to stay the hell away from them. You should have been sent to Azkaban like the rest of your kind." This last part he said under his breath so that even with Hermione so close only he and Draco heard the words.

Draco didn't break eye contact with the man; he didn't let the fear or anger cross his features. Edward blinked first and took and took an involuntary step back. Draco brushed past him. "What do you need from up stairs?" Draco asked gently touching Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, um…" Hermione sniffled, "just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Thank you, Draco."

He gave a silent nod and left.

Edward paced to the other side of Laykyn's bed. Anger evident on his face. "He needs to go. He is dangerous. He should not be allowed to be near you or your daughter… or any child for that matter." He fumed as he paced up and down between Laykyn's bed and the next. "He should not even be allowed to walk free. He should be locked up…"

Hermione tuned him out; looking at her daughter instead. If not for the soft rise and fall of her chest… She refused to think that way. Losing her husband was bad enough whatever there was that held the universe together would not be cruel enough to take her daughter as well. She became lost in her thoughts.

 _The baby would not come soon enough. Two more weeks seemed an eternity. Hermione looked at her phone when it beep signaling a text._

 _It was from Jakob "Good Morning, Lovely."_

" _Good Morning. :)" She looked at the screen for a moment. She didn't actually know where he had been deployed to. It had been confidential. "Is it really morning where you are?"_

" _You just woke up. So my sun just rose, my world just got brighter, and my universe is working properly again. Flowers bloom and the sweet smells of springtime invade. So yeah it's morning."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that tugged the corners of her lips upward. "When are you coming home?"_

" _:) 2 days." "I gotta get to work. Have a truly amazing day, Beautiful. Take care of my little Athena Rose."_

" _For the hundredth time HIS name is Robert Hugo." "Be safe."_

" _Always. I love you Mione."_

" _I love you too."_

 _Hermione crawled out of bed and prepared for another day. Her mother was staying with her while she was this close to her due date._

 _That day went just as every other, until the phone rang. Hermione had been reading a book at the bar in kitchen when she heard it go off. She very carefully slid off the chair and went to pick up her phone. "Hello" She hadn't recognized the number._

" _Mrs. Laykyn?"_

" _Yes." The serious tone of the caller had her worried._

" _I hate to have to tell you this over the phone…"_

Hermione couldn't remember the exact wording of that conversation but her husband had died. Anti-aircraft missile. Nothing had been left of the Hornet he had been flying. A week later she had buried an empty coffin, not having any remains left to have been shipped home. She had been handed a folded American flag. The numb feeling that she had had during that time began to spread through her again. Tears slid down her cheeks unchecked as she softly ran a hand through Laykyn's curls.

A raised voice broke her thoughts. She looked up Edward had Draco slammed up against a wall. The words coming out of his mouth were distorted in her ears but she got the jist from a few key word: death eater, murderer. "You never cared about that little girl and I will see to it that you are thrown in Azkaban for good for this." He dug Draco's wand out of his pocket threw it across the room. What caught Hermione's eye was the toy lion Draco held protectively in his hand. She hadn't asked for that. Laykyn would want it of course but she hadn't been thinking about it. Draco shoved the other man off him with one hand keeping the stuffed animal tucked safely to his side. Edward drew his wand and tried to fire a curse at Draco, but Hermione was faster. "Protego!" The spell bounced off the shield harmlessly. She rose from beside her daughter's bed. "Edward. You need to leave." Her eyes shimmered tears shifting from sorrow to anger. He shot a glare her way and the turned back to Draco. "Prison is too good for you. Watch your back Malfoy. Your kind aren't the only ones that know how to torture and kill."

"Edward!" Hermione shouted knocking the wand out of his hand; stepping between him and Draco. "I said you need to go. I have been taking care of myself and my daughter for a long time and we have gotten along just fine. If this is how you handle problems I don't' want you around Laykyn. I don't think you and I will be seeing any more of each other. Now leave or I will have you escorted out."

Edward glared daggers at her. He seemed to debate is options for a moment. Hermione's fury didn't waver. FInally he turned on his heel and walked toward the door of the hospital wing. As he neared the doors he saw the bed that held Pansy Parkinson, he stopped for a moment and looked between Pansy and the distant bed that held Hermione's daughter. The magic it would have taken to do that kind of damage... He left quickly.

Hermione turned back to the bed sitting and taking Laykyn's hand in hers again. Draco leaned down a picked up the bag he had brought down with him and crossed the room to pick up his wand. He returned to Laykyn's bed. He carefully set the bag down on the foot of the bed and then lifted her left arm sliding the lion close to her. He stared down at the small girl. Hermione watch the waves of emotions play across his face. He was surprised when he looked up to meet Hermione's eyes. He swallowed hard fighting tears. "I'm sorry, Hermione." His voice came out strong and level but she could hear the undercurrents of emotion. He turned a walked out of the room pausing for only a second at the door to look back at the two Grangers.

The door to the bookstore opened and slammed. Edward made his way up to the small loft above the shop. As soon as he opened the door he heard the voice. "Don't be sad, Eddie. We have something so much more valuable than a one night stand."

"Not now Louis. I'm tired I need to sleep. We have tried everything. We can't do this. It is impossible. We are running out of magic, and I refuse to get more."

"You don't really have a choice in that." The voice finished the sentence with an evil cackle, "besides I do believe you just found the last key ingredient. Amazing power really. Now just to gather up the others. Seven in one go. Don't worry about getting any more blood on your hands I will handle all of that."

Psalm 3

Lord, bless all those that visit this site. Help me to show you in everything that I do. Amen


	10. Letters

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for your patience. So I don't own most the characters just playing. Enjoy**

Laykyn was released from the hospital wing two days later. She held her mother's hand as they walked back to thier rooms. "Momma?" Hermione looked down at her daughter in acknowledgement. "Where is Mr. Draco? I thought he would come visit me in the hospital.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know, Thena. He was probably just busy; grading papers or something. I'm sure he will be at the common room when we get there."

Laykyn leaned against her mom as they walked on. She was still weak but Healer Hannah had said she was lucky that Draco had gotten her to the hospital soon as he did. Laykyn could have been much worse off. She had released a ton of magic especially for a four year old. It had drained her. Hermione picked her up and Laykyn lay her head on her shoulder snuggling into her mother's shoulder. Hermione readjusted the bag Draco had brought down for them on Saturday and finished the long climb to thier room.

She whispered the password to the portrait trying not to wake Laykyn. However as soon as she heard the portrait creak open her head snapped up and she wriggled from her mother's arms searching for Mr. Draco. She looked the common room over quickly; seeing that he wasn't there she ran and knocked on his door. Hermione followed her. There was no response. She knock harder. Still no reply. Laykyn grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. "Mr. Draco?" the door swung open easily and Laykyn stumbled inside. Both Granger women looked around the room. It was empty. All the bookshelves had been emptied, the closet door hung open no clothes visible, and the mattress was bare. Laykyn ran in to the room concern written all over her young face. "Mr. Draco?" she called into the closet. "Mr. Draco, where are you?" she lay on her stomach checking under the bed. "Mr. Draco," her voice sounded more frantic everytime she called his name. From under the bed she rushed to look under the desk then behind the curtain calling his name again and again. "Momma where is he?"

Draco sat on the couch in Ms. Esther's flat with Matt. He explained what had happened in his first two weeks teaching at his Alma Mater. _Had it really only been two weeks? Maybe it had been three?_ "I almost let her daughter die."

"You hate kids, Drake."

"But this wasn't a normal kid, Laykyn is different, like a grown up but you know only about three foot tall. And she taught me to play all these cool games. They were kinda dorky but…"

"I'm sure the whole thing has blown over by now. The kid just fell down some stairs. It's not like she won't recover. Just go back and do your job man. If the mom has issues it's not your issue; it's hers."

"But you didn't see her. I had to take her to the hospital. And I was responsible for her when it happened"

"Dude it was accident. Now relax." Matt reached forward and grabbed two video game controllers tossing one to Draco.

Draco tried to focus on the game. Matt hit him with a sniper shot through the head for the third time. His heart wasn't in the game. "What if she is really hurt, Hermione will never forgive me."

Matt gave a huge sigh of exasperation, "is she hot?"

Draco shot him a confused look, "what?"

"Is. She. Hot?"

"She's four." The disbelief in Draco's voice mirrored his expression.

"Not the kid, you prat. Her mum."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Matt pause the game and looked at his best friend. "If she is hot then you do everything you can to apologize. If not say you're sorry and move on."

Draco gave him a thoroughly confused look.

"If she, the kid's mum, is attractive you do everything you can to fix the issue." Matt relaxed back in to the couch starting the game again. "You don't wanna burn any bridges. You don't wanna die single. I still have time but you…"

"I am only three months older than you."

Matt shrugged lining his crosshairs over Draco's avatar's head and pulling the trigger yet again. Kill shot. 4-0.

A full week had passed with no sign of Draco and Laykyn decided to take matters into her own hands. She thought of all the places and people he had mentioned. His mother and father would probably know but they didn't sound very nice. Matt would know but there was no way she was gonna talk to him. Mr. Draco said Matt was his best friend but that she knew was impossible. She, Laykyn, was his best friend and she had no intentions of sharing. She remembered then the cookies and brownies. Ms. Esther that's who she would write to. She pulled her crayons out of her art supply box and two pieces of construction paper. _Letter first or picture?_

Laykyn slid the last crayon back into the box having added the finishing touches to her picture. She read though her letter again making sure Ms. Esther would understand. She looked over her picture, the yellow for Mr. Draco's hair was not quite light enough but it would work. Slipping silently into her mother's room she pulled open one of the drawers looking for an envelope. Hermione kept them for letters to her family. Pens, pencils, highlighters, there in the back a box full of envelopes sat beside several pieces of parchment and a roll of stamps. She carefully folded the construction paper and slid it into the envelope. Now how to get to the Owlery? Aunt Ginny would tell her mom. Professor Longbottom would ask to many question and probably bore her to death on the way talking about plants. _Good lord_ , he was the only person that could be more boring than her mom sometimes. Ms. Delacour? Laykyn could suggest a field trip. She gave a long sigh. Mr. Draco was a lot of trouble!

Laykyn finally decided that Luna would be her best choice for an accomplice. She waited until lunch the next day to make her move. It was her first day back in class with Ms. Delacour. Laykyn played with her classmates, colored, and did everything expected of her on the outside. But in her mind she was planning what she was going to say to Luna, she finally decided on the easiest route, the truth.

At lunch Laykyn looked over the dishes offered. Gabrielle Delacour dished some macaroni and a few pieces of chicken on to her plate and a scoop of applesauce. For the most part Laykyn just pushed her food around on her plate she did eat a few bites of her macaroni and most of the applesauce. She watched the teacher's table as soon as Luna rose to return to the grounds to prepare for her next class Laykyn shouted to her. "Luna," on hearing her name Luna immediately turned to see a smiling Laykyn waving her over. She made her way over to the preschool table.

"Thena," Luna smiled softly at the girl before scooping her into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Laykyn smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Luna knelt down so she was on Laykyn's eye level. "What with?"

Laykyn reached in her pocket and pulled out the envelope containing the letter and the picture. She took in a deep breath and leaned in to whisper. "I am trying to find Mr. Draco, so I wrote this letter to his friend Ms. Esther. I need to go to the owlery to send it but…" She looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I think Ms. Esther is a muggle so an owl might scare her. I don't know her address though so I can't use the post."

Luna thought for a minute "I seem to remember Mr. Draco getting a package of brownies and cookies last week. Were they from Ms. Esther?"

Laykyn nodded her head slowly not quite understanding what this had to do with the situation at hand.

"Well it came during the morning owl post. So Mr. Malfoy must have explained a few things." Luna's gaze darted around. Laykyn looked up to see what Luna was looking at, but saw nothing. Luna was obviously concerned. "We'll have to tell McGonagall we need to get rid of the Lytimore."

"What's a Lytimore?"

"They crawl in your ears at night and cause nightmares… or dreams of singing unicorns. They are what most muggles get thier ideas for horror movies and children's shows from."

Laykyn looked at her puzzled but made a mental note to make sure her ears were covered when she went to bed that night.

"Ready to go?" Luna offered a hand to Laykyn. Laykyn accepted and Luna told Ms. Delacour that she would bring Laykyn back to class in a few minutes in time for storytime and naptime. The expression that passed over Laykyn's face said how disappointed she was to not be missing nap time, but if a nap was the price she had to pay...

Hermione jumped when she heard the tapping on the window. She looked up from the papers she was grading to see a very familiar owl. That same owl had delivered at least a dozen letters in the last week. She had read the first. It was from Edward full of apologies and regrets. Apologies for how Draco had handle her daughter and regrets that he hadn't taught that "filth" a lesson. Filth was the nicest name he had called Draco in that letter. She had burned the letter and all the letters that had arrived after that. The tapping continued so Hermione finally let it in. She took the letter with a huff and walked toward the fire to burn this one too, but something about it was different. The paper of the envelope was obviously expensive. A deep red with gold ink and the texture felt good under her fingers. Against her better judgment she opened the envelope. It had a strong smell. Fruity of floral maybe? The ink was elegant and even across the page and there was a decorative border all the way around the page.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _I wish to apologize for my horrid behaviour the other day. I was worried for you and your daughter. I know that we have only know each other for a few weeks but I feel as if my life is incomplete without you in it. If any permanent damage had been to your daughter I knew you would never recover. Somethings are just too much for anyone to bear._

 _My fear for you caused me to react in a way that in retrospect I greatly regret. I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _I know it is too much to ask but I hope that you will give me another chance. I have plans on Saturday that I hoped you and your daughter might join me for. If so please meet me in front of my store at 8:30._

 _Yours affectionately,_

 _Edward._

Hermione ran a finger across the border along the edges of the paper. She read the letter through again two or three times. She thought hard. _What had Edward done? Why was he apologizing?_ Saturday at 8:30. She wondered what his plan was. Excited to see she began to mentally countdown the hours until Saturday. She really liked Edward. Laykyn would like him too if she spent more time with him. Maybe Saturday would be a good bonding time for them. Humming to herself she returned to grading the papers on her desk.

Two hours later in a small flat in muggle London. Ms. Esther shook her head looking at the young man sleeping on her couch. She had tried all she could to encourage him to go back, told him it wasn't his fault, that when you spend time around kids accidents happen. There had to be something more to the story but he wasn't telling, wouldn't even tell Matthew. She wandered into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. The radio on the counter beside her played Sinatra softly and she swayed gently her mind traveling back to her husband and thier youth.

Ms. Esther was snapped rather violently from her memories by a loud tapping on her window. She jumped and dropped the cup she had been washing in the sink splashing water all over her and the floor. She looked up to see an owl outside her window. She might not understand much about the world Draco had come from but she had been privy to some things. The mail service was one of them. She opened the window and the owl fluttered in and settled on the counter as if he owned the place. He was a smaller owl than the one Draco sent but it was cute and she liked it. It must have been a younger owl its feathers were still a soft down when she stroked its back and began to untie the letter. She started to call for Draco assuming the letter was for him but the she caught a glimpse of the name on the envelope. Most of the writing was in green crayon but the name had every letter in a different color. _To Ms. Ester whoo makes the bestest cookies._ There was a sunshine in the top left hand corner and a pink flower in the bottom left. Her name was misspelled but it was definitely addressed to her. Draco had told her he was sharing the sweets she had sent him she guessed she would now know who he had shared with. Flipping the envelope over she ran a finger under the flap breaking the seal. Inside were two pieces of paper. She pulled them out and unfolded them. The top one was a letter she began to read.

 _Ms. Ester,_

 _My name is Laykyn Athena Granger. I am four. I am looking for my freind Mr. Draco. He talked about you a lot and shared the cookies and brownies you sent with me. They were very good thank you. If you know where Mr. Draco is could you please tell him that I am ok. I was not hurt bad, and I miss him. He is my best freind. Please tell him. I drew you a picture so that you would know what Mr. Draco looks like. It's me and him playin candyland._

 _If you don't know Mr. Draco I am sorry for botherin you._

 _Laykyn A. Granger_

The older woman couldn't help but smile at the letter written all in green crayon. She pull out the second sheet of paper and let out a small laugh. Of course you would never be able to identify Draco from that picture but she smiled at the painstaking effort the little girl had put in to it. The picture showed two stick figures. One with short yellow hair with a green shirt and black pants, the other was shorter with longer brown hair and a red shirt with blue shorts. In between the two was a brown square with she assumed was a table, with a green square in the middle that would have to be the game board and a green squiggle and a yellow squiggle that had to the game pieces. Ms. Esther looked the picture over again smiling as she noticed that the stick figures even had fingers. Painstaking detail for four-years-old.

Draco had to go back and she had a plan how to do it. She pulled a spare piece of paper and began to write.

 _Dear Laykyn,_

 _First let me compliment you on your artistic abilities. Your drawing of Mr. Draco was spot on. He is at my house. I have been telling him he needs to go back to the school but he doesn't listen. He is hardheaded. I have a plan to get him back but I will need your help…_

Ms. Esther explained her plan to Laykyn as simply as she could and sent the owl back with her reply. She looked back round the edge of the doorframe at the young man asleep on her couch. This would work. Draco had been closed off since she met him. He had opened up to her slightly but not very much. She didn't know much about his past or his family. He had told her about three months after they had met that she and Matthew were the closest thing to family he had. 25 years in the public school system had made her fairly good at telling what a child's home life was like. From his reaction the first she had hugged him.

It had been about 3 weeks after he had moved into the building. She had invited him over for dinner after he nearly set the apartment on fire. He had come over after cleaning his mess and throwing the burnt spaghetti out. He told her he had never cooked before. Never had to learn as a child and he had been eating take-out every day since he moved in. She handed him an apron. "Well hun, you can learn now." The next hour was spent in laughter as the two of them prepared a salad, french bread, and a lasagna. Matt sat at the counter talking and laughing with them. The dinner had been something he had never known full of smiles and jokes. Ms. Esther told stories of Matt when he was young. Afterword she had walked him to the door telling him to come over for dinner anytime he wanted. She wrapped him in a soft hug as they neared the door, his whole body stiffened. He stood awkwardly like he didn't know what to do, how to return the hug. Hugs were foreign to him. Affection of any kind was unknown. She had done her best to correct that in the last several years.

This little girl though. Somehow she had gotten under his guard. Yes she was the key.

 **Thanks for reading let me know what you think. Reviews help.**

 **1 Corinthians 12:12**


	11. Internal Battles

**A/N: Lots of hits and reviews on the last chapter. I know it takes a while between chapters sorry. Anyway this is dedicated to all of my followers and especially to the people that reviewed the last chapter. I was considering abandoning the project and you inspired me to keep going. Very quick there is an intensely dark dream sequence denoted at the beginning and the end by ***. Having PTSD myself I know that can be hard to read sometimes so I wanted to warn. Thank you for your support and keep the reviews coming they help so much.**

Draco lay on the couch in Ms. Esther's living room. The room was dark except for the light coming in from the street lamps. He watched the ceiling fan as it spun around and around. He tried to think through his problems. McGonagall had taken over his classes for two weeks. Those two weeks were almost up. He had to make a decision: go and face the consequences or quit. Quitting looked very appealing. He wouldn't have to see thier faces. The looks that said that unsurprisingly he had messed up once again. He wouldn't have to have the look of disappointment, or hate, or fear from Little Granger's face burned in to his memory. He could already see the anger and hatred that would play across Hermione's face.

He could feel his face heat with the shame he felt. McGonagall she would understand that he had worked hard to erase his past; a past that would never completely go away. There would always be stares and whispers. Always be the memories. He closed his eyes as the images assaulted his mind.

Laykyn lifeless in his arms. The bird lying dead on the floor of the vanishing cabinet. Dumbledore's body falling off the tower and then again lying broken on the ground. Fiendfyre and the smell of Crabb's burning body. Greyback returning from a night with the snatchers covered in blood; smiling. The countless bodies that littered the Great Hall after the Battle of Hogwarts. The people tortured and killed in his home: Malfoy Manor. The piercing scream that reverberated through his mind every time he remember the war.

When Laykyn had fallen limp and lifeless after the accident, he had heard that same scream in his head. He thought he knew which victim that scream had belonged to but he wasn't completely sure.

The nightmares had been constant since the accident. He knew he had woken up screaming on more than one occasion, but Ms. Esther had been kind enough to just leave it alone and not make a fuss. The only difference on those mornings was that the pancakes had chocolate chips in them and the coffee was made a little bit stronger.

Draco wasn't even aware of falling asleep. He just blinked and he was back in the manor. He saw the great snake slithering between the feet of the people standing around the room. He shivered as it slid over the toe of his polished shoes.

He heard a voice in a room a little further down the hall; a very familiar voice.

He wandered down the hall toward the voice. Whoever it was they were in pain, a lot of pain by the sound of it. Bright lights flashed into the hallway from the open door, every flash was accompanied an agonized scream and a cackle.

Two people were in the room? He warily proceeded down the hallway almost afraid to look for the source of the sounds. There was a burst of maniacal laughter and a blinding flash and then the scream started again louder. That scream the one ingrained into his brain. He dropped to the ground his hands over his ears.

The scream continued to ring up and down the hallway; piercing. Tears began to slip from his eyes. Part of him wanted to go towards the sound help them, whoever they were. His body had different ideas. He felt himself sliding down the hall away from the sound. He dug his hands into the floor to pull himself back towards the door but as he tried to claw his way back down the hall; it grew longer and longer. The scream grew louder. Stopping for a few seconds only to start again louder and more agonizing. The screams seemed to dig into his brain; carving long gashes into his mind. Ripping his heart to shreds.

He finally gave in to the pain after what seemed like hours. Curling into a ball and cradling his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his face. He didn't even know who was screaming. He wanted to help, but he couldn't! He couldn't help anyone.

The screams intensified and then... were suddenly silenced. He pulled himself to the doorway. His hands clung to the door frame as he slowly stood. Blood pooled on the floor dripping from the letters carved in the forearm of the young woman lying on the floor in the center of the room. Her head was facing away from him, but there was only one woman that could possibly have that hair. He slowly walked toward the still figure; as he did it started to shrink. Not just to grow smaller but things about her seemed to grow...younger. He circled around the now mid-teenage girl and he noticed differences in this girl and the one he thought she was. The process continued and he realized it was a Granger but not Hermione; Laykyn?! His heart dropped and his stomach turned. He lost all the contents of his stomach as he recognised who the cackling voice belonged to, his deranged aunt. Eight letters; the same eight letters were gouged into Laykyn's arm as he knew were scarred into her mother's. He knew it was there because he had seen it carved there himself: Mudblood.

But she wasn't, Laykyn wasn't muggleborn. He slowly moved closer to the little girl. He could see her chest barely rise and fall. She was still alive! He could help her. He stumbled forward. As he did Laykyn's eye popped open. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. The pain behind her eyes was intense.

"Mr. Draco?" her voice came out as a gurgle and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her face was bruised and as he got closer he could see more bruises developing. He knelt in front of her and he put out a hand to brush her hair from her face. His finger slid down her cheek and a bloody trail was left as if he had cut her. She flinched. And he withdrew his hand.

Laykyn slowly inched the fingers of her left hand toward him and touched his knee. Reaching toward his hand. Her fingertips started to bleed as she touched him.

Tears stung his eyes, as she smiled at him. "Just hang on okay," he told her, "I'm gonna go find some help"

She shook her head slowly.

"You need help, please. You are going to die if I stay. I…"

She reached more insistently for his hand and he finally gave in and opened it to her. He laid something in his hand it was small, hard plastic. She gave one more smile and she squeezed his hand before her eyes drifted closed.

Her chest wasn't moving anymore. He leaned over and checked for a breath. There was none. He checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Tears fell freely from his eyes everywhere they hit Laykyn's skin a small bruise appeared. He heaved a great breath and looked at the small object Laykyn had given him. In his hand lay the green plastic piece from Candyland. Her piece.

"It's your fault you know…"

Draco woke with a start. He looked around the room wildly. He was sweating. His breath was heavy. His cheeks were wet with tears. No more sleep would come tonight he knew. He got up and and walked to the bathroom to change into a clean shirt. He splashed water on his face. "It was only a dream," he tried to convince himself. He took a deep breath and then another. He wiped his face with the hand towel by the sink.

Walking back into the living room he sat in the recliner and leaned it back. Thinking. His mind went back to shortly after the battle for Hogwarts.

 _He was gathered with several of the older Slytherins. Their parents, the ones that escaped Azkaban anyway, were in the dining hall of the manor discussing what to do now._

" _You know the Dark Lord could have survived if not for his pride," Pansy said dropping on to the sofa and snuggling into Draco's side. He tried to ignore her. His mind wandering trying to block out the conversation around him._

" _What do you mean?" Daphne Greengrass sat across from them, she rarely spoke even among her friends._

" _Like if he had really been smart he would have made something nondescript into a Horcrux. Like a rock or old piece of garbage. Something no one would guess," Pansy replied with a tone that made it sound as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

 _Daphne sat up straighter in her chair. "That's not the way a Horcrux works. You need an emotional connection to the object. Anger, hate, love, joy, fear. Some sort of strong emotional connection. A rock or a piece of garbage wouldn't do that."_

" _But still," Goyle was standing by the fireplace seemingly mesmerized by the flames, "he could have used something harder for Potter and his cronies to guess. I mean come on: 3 Hogwarts founders possessions, his diary, his pet snake?"_

" _What would you have used?" Pansy asked Goyle._

" _I don't know. The diary was the smartest. It controlled the Weasley girl for almost a whole year. I'd use something like that; something that the finder would get attached to so that it could possess them. You?"_

 _Pansy gave a vicious smile, "Whatever it was it would be cursed like the cup in the Lestrange vault, but much more severe. Something guaranteed to kill unless I tell you how to get it."_

 _The conversation carried on around Draco. At some point Astoria, Daphne's younger sister, had planted herself on Draco's other side wrapping his arm around her shoulder._

 _Draco let his mind wonder further. He remembered the war. The fear that's what was most prominent in his mind. Living in the middle of it all. Voldemort in his house. The things that were done to the people; people who didn't deserve it. Tortured for no reason other than blood or whatever ridiculous excuse the Death Eaters made up. His fellow Death Eaters..._

 _He snapped out of his thoughts as someone poked him in the ribs apparently not for the first time. "Draco!" Pansy was obviously irritated._

" _What," he growled._

" _What would you use, Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy asked spinning in her seat so that she was nearly sitting in his lap. Her legs pushing Astoria out from under his arm._

 _He sent her a vicious glare. He stood quickly knocking Pansy to the floor and Astoria over on the sofa hitting her head on the side table. Both women stood rubbing thier heads watching Draco cross toward the door. "Nothing," he turned looking at the group gathered, malice in his voice. "I have nothing to use. It requires emotion? Emotion is weakness. I allow no weakness."_

That small green game piece came into his mind again. Was it weakness? Caring about or for someone? Weakness...

Draco came out of his thoughts to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and coffee. He carefully folded the quilt he had been using and laid it on one of the arm rests, propping the pillow beside it. Entering the kitchen he saw Ms. Esther already seated at the table with her breakfast in front of her and a second plate at the chair across from her. He took the vacant seat. He must have been really deep in his thoughts or maybe he had fallen back asleep.

"So Draco, Hun," Ms. Esther looked up at him. "How did you sleep?"

A smirk turned up the corner of Draco's mouth, "just peachy." He let out a sigh, "why do you ask questions you already know the answers too?" She smiled at the young wizard. "Just tell me I didn't keep you awake."

A small chuckle escaped, "no more than normal. You did…"

"What?" His brows knit together in concern.

"Well it's just...I have to ask you a question if you don't mind. You talked a bit when I came through this morning."

Draco's mind raced reviewing the dream. He could have said anything. "What did I say?" He dreaded the answer.

Ms. Esther chewed the last bite of her breakfast much too slowly for Draco's liking. She swallowed and looked him in the eyes. "Who's Granger?"

Hermione lay in her bed praying for just a few more minutes of sleep when she heard the sound of a door opening and closing followed by tiny feet running through the common room. Laykyn was headed toward her; Hermione buried herself in her pillow. The footsteps slowed down and eased as they neared her door and Hermione could picture her daughter tiptoeing, trying to sneak in the room. Her bedroom door opened sending a small shaft of light across Hermione's face. The light disappeared as she heard the door shut again. Tiny feet padded against the bare floor before she felt the bed shift as Laykyn climbed up. The four-year-old jostled the bed with every movement as she quickly scrambled across it. She slowed as she neared the pillows. Clumsily she leaned over to kiss her mom on the cheek nearly falling and crashing on her. Laykyn caught herself barely in time and gently kissed her cheek.

Hermione couldn't stop the small smile that escaped, Laykyn would only be little and sweet for so long. She stretched and yawned, giving the effect that Laykyn had just woken her up with the sweet gesture.

"Good Morning, Momma," Laykyn giggled as Hermione opened her eyes. "Did I surprise you?" Hermione nodded as she pulled back the edge of the covers for Laykyn to crawl in beside her. Laykyn snuggled in next to her mother. Hermione kissed the top of her head and hugged her close. "How did you sleep, Thena?"

"Really good. I covered my ears up so that the Lytimores couldn't get in."

"Lytimores?" She would have to ask Luna about that later. It sounded like one of her "creatures".

"Momma?" Laykyn scooted up so she was looking her mother in the eyes.

So the snuggles were bribery. What did she want? "Hmm?"

"Can we get pizza this weekends?"

"Pizza? We have to go to a muggle town to get pizza."

"I was thinkin we could go to that place that you get to help make the pizza. Dino's?"

"Tino's."

"Yeah," Laykyn nodded her head vigorously. "Yup that's the one. What streets is it on again?"

"Just off of Heath?" Hermione gave her a curious look. "Why are you asking? Do you plan on driving us there?"

Laykyn perked up sitting straight up in bed, "can I!? Pretty, pretty please? I will be a super good driver. I have watched Poppa lots of times."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. She figured her father had done more than just let Laykyn watch him as he drove. "No you can't drive."

"I'll never ask for anything, ever, ever again," Laykyn was now on her knees hands clasped in front of her pleading. When Hermione didn't seem to budge she stuck out her bottom lip and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

Hermione laughed and rolled out of the bed scooping up the four year old. "Well I would let you but I don't really feel like going jail."

"I would be very careful. The cops would never see me."

"I am afraid your grandparents do not have enough money to bail the both of us out. I am afraid you would have to spend the 6 months to life behind bars. As they would bail me out because I am their daughter and they love me the most"

"No they don't they love me most. Besides it's muggle jail, not Azkaban. Just use Aloamorey."

Hermione laughed, "Alohomora. You have no wand so I don't think that will work." She sat Laykyn on the floor and playfully pushed her towards the bedroom door. "Now you have class and I have class and I want breakfast before hand. So you go get dressed."

Laykyn walked to the door "Pizza this weekend? Pretty please."

"We are going out with Mr. Edward Saturday." Laykyn's face fell. "But I think we can swing pizza if you stay out of trouble."

Laykyn nodded and rushed to her room to get ready for the day. Shortly after they headed down to the Great Hall Laykyn skipping the whole way and talking non-stop. Hermione mentally reviewed the classes she had that day. As they stepped through the Great Hall doors Laykyn ran off to join Ms. Delacour and her classmates at thier small table at the front of the hall, while Hermione continued to the teachers table. Ginny entered the hall moments later with James and Albus fighting from either side of her legs and a half asleep Lily in her arms. "James Sirius! Albus Severus!" Ginny snapped both boys immediately straightened up hearing thier middle names. After an apologetic look at thier mother the two boys scampered off towards thier table for breakfast. Gabrielle Delacour glided over and gently took Lily from Ginny so that she could join the staff table. James sat down across beside his younger cousin and gave a wry smile, "Good Morning, Layk."

Laykyn let out a trying breath but ignored him focusing on her breakfast. "Layk," he nudged her with his foot when she still refused to respond he gave her a swift kick under the table that hit her shin. "Ow," she smacked him in the head, "what was that for."

"I was just trying to talk to you," he pushed her and she fell over backwards off the bench.

Fire blazed behind Laykyn's eyes as she stood up and took hold of James' t-shirt, her other fist clenched. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, Hermione had stood from the staff table. Laykyn remembered Saturday and Mr. Draco. She released James and brushed the wrinkles she had caused from his shirt. Without another word she walked around the table and sat by Ms. Delacour to keep James away and herself out of trouble.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. There were a few more run ins with James but Laykyn kept her temper. He just seemed to like to push her buttons; she refused to let him get to her. She sent an owl confirming plans with Ms. Esther for Saturday. It was smooth sailing until Friday afternoon. James had picked on Laykyn relentlessly all day. Why he had it out for her that week she had no idea. He finally pushed the wrong button. They were all sat at thier tables in thier classroom. Four kids to a table. James, Laykyn, a little boy named Roux(6 years old), and a little girl named Sarah (5 years old).

Ms. Delacour stood in front of her students. Her french accent was still thick, "we will be learning about all of the Hogwarts houses over the next few weeks. Their symbols, histories, founders, and what they stood for." She began to pass papers out to each table. Each table got four coloring sheets one for each student; one of each different house. "Pick one of the house crest to color. Everyone at the table will have a different house." She levitated four banners from a drawer in her desk to hang at the front of the classroom one from each house. "You may be creative but please try to use the correct colors for your house."

The kids grabbed for the papers. Roux managed to get the Gryffindor, Sarah the Ravenclaw, Laykyn the Slytherin, and James the Hufflepuff.

Laykyn pulled the crayon box towards herself and pulled out a green, gray, and black crayon. She took to her work smiling contentedly.

"Why did you want that?" James said looking at Laykyn's picture in disgust.

She shrugged, "I like green. It's my favorite color."

"But Slytherin is the bad guy house," James turned up his nose. Laykyn feared that James' face would get stuck in it's current position he made it so often and he would look nauseated for the the rest of his life. Like someone had just shoved Hippogriff dung up his nose.

"At least I didn't get stuck with Hufflepuff," she replied not even looking up from her paper.

James looked at his own paper then reached across grabbing the Gryffindor paper from Roux and giving him the Hufflepuff.

James grabbed the red crayon and began coloring around the lion. "Least Hufflepuff has some good people. Nothing good comes outta Slytherin." He mumbled under his breath.

This time Laykyn did stop her coloring and look up at her cousin. "What did you just say?"

"Uncle Ron says it all the time. Nothing good comes outta Slytherin and none of us better get sorted into it or we will let the whole family down. He says everybody that was in Slytherin shoulda gone to Azkaban for life."

Laykyn bit her tongue to keep herself in check.

"But some of the Professors were in Slytherin; they seem nice enough. McGonagall wouldn't have hired them if they were bad."Sarah reasoned.

"My mom told me that some of them were really bad," Roux chimed in.

"Uncle Ron said the same thing. Said that some of the Slytherin's in his age shoulda got the kiss. I asked him who; he was about to tell me but mom walked in."

They went back to coloring. The conversation seemed to be over.

"Mom almost packed us up and went back home when she saw Professor Malfoy." Roux said his voice barely over a whisper.

Fire burned behind Laykyn's brown eyes. "Mr. Draco is not a bad person."

James let out a chuckle. "What if he is?"

"He isn't."

"Just cause he said some nice things to you doesn't mean he is a good person. He probably is only nice cause McGonagall is making him."

Laykyn's grip on her crayon tightened. The crayon ceased to move on the paper but James seemed not to notice.

"He probably was one of those that needed the kiss Uncle Ron was talking about …" James never got to finish the sentence as Laykyn lunged across the table at her older cousin.

The two fell to the ground a tangle of arms and legs thrashing in every direction. James' yells were simply repeated cries of "get off" and "ow."

Laykyn was talking so fast you could only pick out every other word. Things like " take that back you..." and "arrogant brat...stupid father."

When Gabrielle finally pulled Laykyn off of James; legs and arms still flailing. She could see a bruise forming under James' left eye. Pulling her wand from inside her robes she sent a patronus to the nearest classroom asking for a prefect to be sent.

Moments later a 5th year Ravenclaw girl stood in the door. "Professor Delacour?"

Gabrielle walked the two children to the door. Laykyn's emotions flashing back and forth between shame for fighting and anger for what James had said. Meanwhile James held an ice pack Ms. Delacour had conjured to his cheek, sniffing back the few tears that dared to leak out.

"Could you please escort these two to Professor McGonagall's office I will come by to explain everything later if they do not," Ms. Delacour said hand off Laykyn and James to the older girl.

The three of them turned and headed through the castle towards McGonagall.

Laykyn stared down at her feet as she walked. James walked on the other side of the prefect holding her hand a sniffling.

Up one set of stairs and down another, through this corridor and that. Laykyn ran the story over and over in her mind trying to come up with some way to try and get out of trouble. Even if she apologized to James and sorted things out with McGonagall. Laykyn knew one thing without a doubt and the thought made her stomach drop...her mother would hear about this.

 **1 Peter 2:9**


	12. Punishment

_I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait. This chapter is not my best. A few tips. 1. Don't bite off more than you can chew as far as responsibilities go. 2. Avoid a house fire at all cost. 3. If you write DO NOT tick off your muse, especially if she is only 4. Anyway please give me some ideas and tips. Really needing some feed back. Please leave me a review, like it, hate it; continue, stop. Let me know. Thanks._

When the Ravenclaw prefect had shown up at Hermione's classroom she had simply been informed that there was a discipline problem and she needed to go see McGonagall after her classes for the day were over.

2 hours later she dismissed the 4th year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and proceeded up to the headmistress's office. She didn't know what she would find when she got there bit she expected maybe a couple of first years that continually wandered out of bounds or maybe some 6th or 7th years fighting with the Slytherins. She muttered the password and began to ascend the steps to the office.

She schooled her features to convey her displeasure that any Gryffindor would end up causing this much trouble. She knock and heard the immediate "come in."

She stepped inside ready to take on whatever problem there was. "You needed to see me Headmistress?" McGonagall nodded. Hermione looked around the room for the first time and noticed a fuming Ginny Potter standing to one side of the desk. She met her best friend's eyes questioningly. Ginny simply nodded at the two high backed chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. Hermione walked around so she could see who was sitting in the chairs. First or second years; had to be since she couldn't see them. But why was Ginny there?

When she finally rounded the chairs she saw Laykyn sitting in one chair staring down at her hands in her lap refusing to look up for even a second. In the other chair sat James who kept adjusting his position in the chair and looking everywhere except at the three women in the room. Hermione could see the beginnings of a black eye on the top edge of James' cheek.

McGonagall looked from the two women to the two children, 'I believe you all can handle this without me. Good Luck."

Ginny and Hermione gave the Headmistress a questioning look. "I was speaking to the children." She looked between Hermione's scowl and Ginny's eyes flickering in frustration. If either from the younger generation hope to survive they would need all the luck they could get. McGonagall walk out of her office and left the children to their parents. As the door swung closed she heard Mrs. Potter speak, "James Sirius, you wait til your father gets home."

James and Laykyn explained the fight the best they could and in the end punishments were dealt. For James there was a sound whipping coming and he would have to explain the whole thing to Harry. Laykyn received corporal punishment as well as being sent to bed without dessert, and no pizza parlor. Laykyn took everything without complaint but as the last piece of her punishment came her eyes began to burn with tears and she worked hard to keep them from spilling out. This didn't go unnoticed by her cousin.

The next morning Laykyn and James sat at the teacher's table beside their mothers at breakfast. James looked at his little cousin as Laykyn pushed her food around her plate. He leaned closer to her "I'm sorry," he whispered low enough that the adults couldn't hear.

Laykyn jerk her head to the side looking at the eldest Potter. "What?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble… and for what I said." James looked back down at his plate trying to figure out how to word his next question. "What..what was special about the pizza place?"

"Why do you care?" Laykyn replied shooting him a hard glare trying to judge his sincerity.

"We're family... why wouldn't I," he shrugged.

"You never have before."

James took a sip of his juice before answering, "you cried. It must be important," he looked back up at her, "you never cry."

Laykyn sighed debating how best to answer, "Mr. Draco." He gave her a quizzical look. She ran a hand through her hair frustrated and trying not to catch the attention of the adults on either side of them. "I was gonna meet Mr. Draco at the pizza place and convince him to come back."

James nodded slowly, "we will figure out. There has to be a way." James' brow furrowed in concentration. "Let's see it's 8 o'clock now we head to grandma Weasley's at about 9:00. Uncle Ron is setting up a family quidditch game so...that will take a couple hours. After lunch we will come up with something. Maybe…"

"I can't come to Grandma Weasley's," Laykyn cut him off. "We have to go see Mr. Edward." Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she said his name.

Both children let out a long sigh. James refused to give up. He looked up meeting Laykyn's eyes his expression hardened with determination. "We will get him back tomorrow. A foolproof plan. We will get Mr. Draco back."

Laykyn nodded. Maybe James wasn't so bad.

Hermione came over to the table where all the teachers kids were sat and walked down the row to where Laykyn was. "Come on time to get ready to go."

Laykyn drug herself from her seat at a painstakingly slow pace and waved goodbye to her cousin.

As they neared thier empty common room Hermione looked down at Laykyn with a smile. "We have one stop to make before we meet Mr. Edward." Laykyn had been staring at the floor and her shuffling feet the entire trip. She gave a slow nod. "I have to go into muggle London for a few minutes this morning and I thought that maybe you would like to play at the park before we meet Mr. Edward at his store."

Laykyn's whole demeanor changed. You could feel the excitement radiating off of her. "Really?!"

Hermione nodded and Laykyn gave a leap and began practically dragging her mother the last few steps to the common room. Hermione gave the password and Laykyn sprinted to her room to get ready for the day.

Draco plugged a pair of earbuds into the iPod Matt had bought him for Christmas the year before and began to flip through the songs. He selected a playlist of classical covers of rock songs. Classic rock, punk, heavy metal all of it redone with cellos, violins, pianos, etc. He secured the earbud in his right ear as he apparated to his favorite park. Landing in an alleyway nearby Draco checked that the coast was clear before slipping in the second ear bud and jogging to the park.

As he neared the first walking path he pulled out the iPod again to skip to the current track. The theme from Mission Impossible all done with classical instruments. He had loved the first movie when Matt introduced it to him. Then Matt had made him endure a movie marathon of Mission Impossible. There are only so many times you can watch Tom Cruise save the world and keep your sanity. Skipping to the next song he took a deep breath and kicked his jog up a notch to a run.

Hermione found a comfortable spot on a bench by the playground where she could keep an eye on Laykyn and opened her book. It had taken a long time for her to be comfortable taking her eyes off her daughter for more than a second; the first whole year of her life Hermione barely read anything more than child development and parenting books and those she only read when she was sure Laykyn was deep asleep.

She heard Laykyn's bubble of laughter float across the playground. It was music to her ears. Laykyn was running, playing what Hermione could only figured to be some mix between hide and go seek and red rover. She watched for a few more seconds. Laykyn darted quickly in between an older red headed girl and a little boy with blonde curls that bounced in every direction as he ran. The diversion worked as the girl changed direction to take off after Laykyn. The boy turned to follow the girls. He couldn't have been more than 2 or 3. Laykyn lead the other girl in a dizzying path running full speed, it took less than a minute for the other girl to grow tired and vere off to find an easier target. As she did Laykyn turned back to find the blonde haired little boy. The two made thier way to a sandbox and began to construct an empire that was limited only by the constraints of thier imaginations.

Thoughts raced through Draco's mind as he ran. If he stayed here in muggle London. He would have a family with Ms. Esther and Matt. He could get a simple job, go to one of those muggle university things, earn a degree, start a career, meet a nice muggle girl, get married have some kids, grow old and live happily ever after.

If he went back to the wizarding world. He would have to go back to finish the year at Hogwarts which would mean facing McGonagall, and the other teachers. It would also mean facing Granger again which had been hard enough the first time and he would have to live the rest of the year with Granger and Laykyn. But after this first year things could get better. He would always have to deal with the stares and hatred for his association with He-who-must-not-be-named. That would never go away nor would the guilt for all the things that happened during the war. He blamed himself for every death during the war. If he went back he might could make a difference in someone's life; keep some poor wretch from making the same mistakes he did. He would probably stay single; not many women would find the whole former Death Eater thing attractive or good for thier social standings.

So, he thought slowing a bit to catch his breath, on the one hand family and the possibility of a job and a good life, on the other a lifetime of pain and misery with the unlikely potential to make up for some of his past wrongs but more likely ending up alone til the day he died. Seemed like a pretty cut and dry decision. Draco stop at a water fountain beside the jogging path. He took a short drink and pulled the earbuds from his ear looking to the sky. He needed a sign.

Giggles from the playground brought his thoughts back to the present. There were kids all over the park. A handful of preteen boys were kicking a football around under a small grove of trees. The jungle gym was covered in kids racing to reach the highest rung. Kids pumped thier legs hard on the swings pushing them trying to make the swing go over the top bar; despite the fact that as any adult knows it is impossible. The sandbox made his gaze freeze form a moment. A massive sand castle was being built by two children one a small boy with curly blonde locks looking like a lion's mane. The other was a little girl with familiar brown hair with frizzy, curls pulled in a tight ponytail. The girl had her back to him so he couldn't be sure that it was or wasn't Laykyn definitely until he looked to one of the benches on the outskirts of the playground. There she was sitting under the shade of a tree, watching the two children and (surprise, surprise) reading. There was no mistaking Hermione Granger. She looked up from her book towards the two children. He couldn't hear what Laykyn asked but saw Hermione smile and nod and the 2 ran off toward the merry-go-round. _Well I was looking for a sign,_ Draco thought. Maybe just coincidence but he crossed the grass to the bench where Hermione sat. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before finally getting up the nerve to walk the last 20 steps and call her name. "Granger?"

Hermione spun on the bench confusion written on her features until she caught sight of the tall blonde. "Malfoy!? What are you doing here?"

"It's one of my favorite places to go for a jog. It's like 7 blocks from my old apartment," Draco slid his hands in his pocket and scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe.

Hermione looked up at him before sliding over a little more and jestering to the empty seat. Even with her scooted all the way to one side there was little more than two inches of space between them. He had a fleeting thought about how bad he must smell and he scooted as far to the other end of the bench as possible to avoid getting any sweat on her. An awkward silence grew between them. Neither knowing exactly what to say. Hermione finally broke the silence "where did you go?" She looked into his face but Draco refused to meet her eyes.

He rocked on the bench for a moment, "I...I just needed... to get away for a little bit."

Silence reigned again. Hermione followed his gaze as he watched Laykyn and the little boy spin on the merry-go-round. "She's okay you know? It was just more magic released than her body was prepared for. But she's okay, bounced back like it was nothing," she looked down at her hands fidgeting with the dust jacket of her book. Silence….

She looked back up at him; he was looking at his shoes again. "She misses you," Draco jerked his head up at the sudden noise. Hermione nodded in Laykyn's direction. "She misses you. Asks about you all the time. "Momma where is Mr. Draco", "Momma when is he coming back," "Momma, Mr. Draco is my best friend." It's kinda driving me insane. I think i have heard your name more in the last two weeks than i have in the rest of my life combined; including all the times I had to listen to Harry talk about how evil you were in school."

He gave a low chuckle, "Potter talked about me that much huh? I always knew he was obsessed with me."

Hermione laughed too a soft smile gracing her lips. Draco like the look. Simple beauty and she probably had no idea. They watched the two children in silence. The boy leaned closer asking Laykyn a question. In answer she gestured towards where her mother sat without even looking up. The little boy turned a waved to Hermione and Draco; they returned the wave and he went back to playing with Laykyn.

Draco jumped at the sound of a women's voice behind them, "your kids are adorable." Draco turned to see a young woman in spandex pushing a stroller. She had stopped her forward momentum but continued to jog in place. "You are both very lucky. I hope my kids are as well behaved. You must be amazing parents."

Hermione smiled at the woman said thank you and made some polite conversation about how cute her baby was. The two carried on thier conversation for a few minutes the woman jogging in place and Draco trying very hard to ignore the fact that she couldn't possibly be wearing a sports bra. When she finally continued her jog he let out a huge sigh of relief. Hermione looked at him puzzled but at the red tint of his cheeks and with a little deductive reasoning she had a pretty good idea what. "See something you like, Malfoy," he could hear the smirk in her words and just shook his head trying to ignore it. She gave a short laugh and turned back to her book.

They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Draco broke it with a question, "why didn't you correct her?"

"What" she marked her spot and shut the book looking at him genuinely confused.

"That woman…" he nodded with his head in the direction the woman had gone.

"The one that you were trying not to stare at her…"

"Yeah, yeah," he cut her off. "She insinuated that Laykyn and the boy were...our," he guestered between himself and her, "children, and you didn't correct her."

Hermione shrugged looking to the two children. "Chances are we won't ever see her again. Besides it was a natural assumption looking at the two of them and the two of us. Chances are with our genes if we had a boy he would look similar. For Laykyn to have more of my features is not odd and if you stretch your imagination a bit you could possibly see you both have similar features in your noses and around your cheeks and jawline…"

She trailed off as if she had said something inappropriate or maybe just said to much. It was Draco's turn to smile as her cheeks turned red. "You know if you didn't know different," she finished meekly. She looked away and cleared her throat. "Are you coming back?" Hermione quickly changed the subject praying that her blush wasn't as pronounced as it felt.

He looked at the ground between his feet again. "I don't know. It would probably be better all the way around if I just disappeared again."

Hermione looked over at the young man beside her until he met her eyes. "My daughter isn't the only one that looks up to you. You can make a big difference and do a lot of good if you just try. McGonagall wouldn't have offered you the job if she didn't believe you were the right man for the job. You don't have to be the villain in the story. You aren't the bad guy. You just have to make yourself believe that." At some point in her speech Hermione had reached over and slipped her hand in his; he hadn't even noticed until she pulled it back and his hand felt more empty than he would have ever thought possible. She stood tucking her book in her purse and began walking toward Laykyn. When she was only about 3 meters away she turned back towards him and said only three words "The Brothers Grimm". Before he could ask what she meant she was halfway across the playground toward Laykyn. The little girl grabbed her mother's hand a began to skip off talking nonstop.

Draco sat thinking for how long he had no idea debating what to do and replaying Granger's words in his head. When he finally stood to head back to Ms. Esther's the playground was nearly empty.

Draco's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Matt. "Pizza? Gramma's buying."

Draco looked at the screen formulating his response in his head. If he wanted to go back to Hogwarts he needed to go now. He looked back at his phone as it vibrated again. "Drac, dude come on."

Laykyn and Hermione found a small alleyway and apparated Diagon Alley to meet Edward. They were to meet at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at 2. As soon as they entered the store and the door shut behind them Laykyn squirmed out of her mother's grip and ran looking through every aisle in the shop calling as loud as she could, "Uncle Georgie."

It didn't take three calls before Hermione heard the reply just as excited as the little girls, "Thena."

Hermione rounded the corner just in time to see Laykyn jump into George's open arms. He hugged the little girl tightly and spun around causing her to squeal with glee. "How is my favorite product tester?" he set the brunette back on the floor. She beamed up at her "uncle" and began to tell him all the adventures she had had so far in Hogwarts sacred halls. Hermione followed the pair toward the office and development labs. As they neared the office she heard someone call her name and turned to see Ron. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment? It's not about... what it was last time."

Hermione followed him into the office and took the chair he offered. He was tense, nervous she could tell by the way he carried himself. All the muscles in his neck and shoulders pulled tight looking as if he couldn't possibly move without popping one while his hands moved incessantly as he paced in front of the desk. Hermione started to break the silence and stopped herself a dozen times before Ron finally stopped his pacing and turned to face her leaning against the desk. He locked eyes with her. "How...how did you know you were ready?"

What kind of question was that? Her confusion must of shown on her face as he quickly tried to clarify. "To be a mom. How did you know you were ready to be a mom? Did you plan it or did it just happen? How did you know you weren't going to screw the kid up?" The questions seemed to tumble out of his mouth without a sign of stopping so she held up her hands hoping to at least slowing him down. "Ron...Ron! Take a deep breath." He did and she continued. "Take a deep breath. Why is all this so important? Why now?"

Ron closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to steady himself. "I'm going to have a baby."

Hermione looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

He smacked himself in the forehead and drug his hands down his face in exasperation. "That's not what I meant. Hold on." He took a few more deep breaths. "You know the girl I have been seeing…"

Hermione shook her head.

A deep breath again. "So there's this girl I have been seeing for the last 7 or 8 months, Veronica. It started off as just a fling and before I knew it I really started to like her. I asked her out on like an actual date...It went fantastic. She became my girlfriend and next thing I know she is pregnant! I can't be a father, Mione! I don't know the first thing about this!" His voice rose in pitch and hysterics with each sentence.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him to sit in the chair beside her. His hands dug into his hair. Her hand slid to his back and she began to rub soothing circles. She gave him a minute to collect himself before she spoke. "I still don't know that I am ready to be a parent. Laykyn is 4 years old and I don't know if I ever do anything right. The first time she ran fever I had know idea what to do. She was too young to just give her over the counter medicine and I had just finished reading about how using magic on a child when they are too young can cause serious health problems later in life. I didn't want to take her to the emergency room because there was a bad case of flu going around and I didn't want her to catch it. She was burning up and wheezing when she breathed. I panicked and then my mother-in-law called. Just to check up on us. Jakob had only died 4 months before and she kept a close eye on us for him. I was hysterical. Crying. She could barely understand me but when she got the jist of it she told me to calm down and that she would be right over. 10 minutes later she was at my door with a bag full of stuff. A humidifier and these nose drops and this thing that sucked the gunk out of her nose. We took turns with her overnight and took her to the pediatrician the next morning and she was fine. That wasn't the last time I didn't know what to do with Laykyn but I learned something important that day. I had people I could depend on that would help me. You do too. Your mum… I don't think there is anything, especially to do with babies, that she doesn't know how to fix. Being a parent is outright terrifying sometimes and I thought especially after Jakob died that there was no way I could handle it. But it's worth it. The first time they smile at you or when you hear them laugh while they play. The pride you feel when they call you Momma, well in your case Daddy I guess. There is nothing better." Hermione eyes softened as she talked about her daughter and a sweet smile graced her lips. "No one is ever ready Ron, but for what it's worth I think you will be a great father."

"Thanks Mione."

"If you ever need anything I'm here. When is the baby due?"

"In about three and a half months."

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise she wasn't expecting it to be that soon. "Three and a half months," her mouth hung open in shock. "Does your mother know yet?"

Ron stared at the floor, his feet shuffling nervously,and his ears turning a bright shade of pink.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione sounded appalled. When Ron met her gaze it was pure disbelief; he opened his mouth to begin to explain and she melted into a fit of laughter. Ron just stared as she continued laughing her sides hurting and tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "Your…" she gasped between laughs, "your mum is going to kill you." It took a moment or two but Ron too began to laugh. Almost instantly the years of tension and regret seemed to melt away and Ron and Hermione could be just that again; Ron and Hermione, best friends. No history other than that.

The two talked and reminisce only stopping when Hermione became concerned having not seen the older redhead or Laykyn's brown curls bouncing down the aisles of the store in the past ten left the office and headed down to the front counter. George stood behind the till ringing up the most recent customer's products as Laykyn standing on a chair beside George placed the items carefully in a bag. He sat two metallic containers on the countertop. "Make sure to place these in separate bags."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," Laykyn picked the two tins up of the counter and began to clumsily juggle them as George had taught her before placing them in thier bags. The woman at the counter smiled at the small girl's attempt and applauded when Laykyn took her bow after. The woman gathered her bags as the two in unison thanked her for choose Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Laykyn came running around the counter a bright orange WWW shirt on and arms full of new products. Hermione knelt down to accept the items from her daughter. "What did George give you this time?" She shot a look at the redhead that clearly stated if there were anything dangerous he would pay for it.

"He didn't give me anything." She stated proudly hopping up and down, curls bouncing. "I worked and earned every bit of it."

"She makes more in 10 minutes than I do in 4 hours," Ron mumbled under his breath.

But George heard him anyway, "learn how to juggle, mate, and you might get a raise. 'Thena," she looked over her shoulder to him, "you think you can teach him?"

Laykyn Athena stood and looked Ron over as if sizing him up. "Possibly…" she hesitated, "but you did say he was pretty hopeless."

Ron's jaw dropped slightly and he punched his brother in the shoulder, hard. George just laughed.

Hermione returned her attention to the products Laykyn had "earned." She saw several the Weasley joke sweets and immediately felt bad for Ginny as James would probably be the one that ate most of them. Eventually the boy would learn not to eat anything Laykyn gave him. Trick wands were a standard as always. Then there was a small round container that looked like a miniature beach ball. The label across it read "Vacation in a Ball" and under that were the instructions "Think, Throw, Relax. Your perfect vacation getaway is in the palm of your hand." Hermione looked up at George and he smiled, "took a long time to get that one right. Very tricky combination of charms." She added it back to the pile. The last item looked to be an old muggle reel to reel projector. She looked the object over for instructions or even just the name of the product. Laykyn's grin reached nearly from ear to ear as she told her mother, "he made that one just for me."

"I am calling it simply a story projector. I know how much you both enjoy storytime so I thought why not make it a little more magical. Try it out tonight and let me know what you think. Just flip this switch," he pointed to a small switch located between the reels, "when they start to spin just start telling your story." Hermione shot him a sceptical look but promised to give it a try.

The Granger women conversed with George and Ron a few more minutes until it was time to get ready for thier date with Mr. Edward.


End file.
